Kitty's Path To Being A Ranger
by Friendly Kitty
Summary: Join Kitty Midorikawa as she attends The Ranger Academy and strives to become a Pokemon Ranger. Of course, she will have to deal with the horrors of school life and having her twin brother Kitt be there as well! Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, so I decided to something special Ranger related and to introduce three OCs that will be for Pokémon AND Vocaloid (basically, kinda like Sachiyo and Sachihiro). I can't really update their profiles right now because my computer has a virus and I'm simply reusing old documents I saved on Fanfiction. But if I borrow some computer, I will. Anyways, here are the new OCs! XD**

**OC 1: Hi! Ny name is Daria Ninomiya (Me: Last names for Pokemon OCs will be the Vocaloid surnames XP)! I have yellow hair and wavy yellow hair to my waist! My Vocaloid name is Akeno! :3**

**OC 2: H-hello. My name is Finian Hayami, but you can call me Finny or Finn (^ ^). I have green eyes and short purple hair that's between the neck and ears. My Vocoloid name is Aiko, though I wish I had a more manlier name...:(**

**OC 3: Last but not least, I'm Karima Sen, the toughest of the group! I also have green eyes, except I keep my pink hair in a high side ponytail. My Vocaloid name is Hiro, which I find amazing ;D**

**Me: Ok, you already know me and Kitt (Kitt: Hi! :D), but just in case you didn't notice, here is another OC that already has a profile on mine.**

**Amin: Hello, I'm Amin Matsuo. I have blue eyes and short blonde hair with bobbypins. My Vocaloid name used to be Taiki, but know it's Naoki. ^ ^**

**Me: Now enough with that! Let's begin! **

**Karima: Kitty owns nothing except for herself and us. Enjoy! ;)**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

Finally! After so many months, I, Kitty Midorikawa, finally got into the Ranger academy. I am an almost fourteen year old girl with chocolate/caramel eyes and extremely dark brown hair (almost close to black) with full bangs and my hairstyle was put into pigtails. I also wore black glasses and a heart locket necklace.

Catching the Pikachu was pretty simple, and that Mr. Kaplan guy was pretty funny. It was only a few minutes ago when I caught it. I learned some basic skills and my teacher, Ms. April, seemed really nice. Let's just hope her students are nice as well.

Right now, I was standing outside her classroom waiting for her to give me the signal to come. I heard it, and opened the door. I lightly blushed as everyone started looking at me. C'mon, you can do this! I slowly walked over to the front where Ms. April was.

"This is our new friend, who actually came from the Sinnoh region. Do you mind if you can introduce yourself Sweetie?" Ms. April asked nicely. I nodded as I looked at the students (well, the door to calm myself). "My name is Kitty Midorikawa, almost fourteen years old*. As you can tell, I am related to Kitt Midorikawa; he's my twin brother. I hope to be a Pokémon Ranger and to have a decent life," I explained.

'Kitt Midorikawa' actually came here a month before I decided to come here. Let's just hope he hasn't allready made a reputation here. Better yet, I hope there are people who AT LEAST heard of him so I don't make a fool of myself.

Ms. April smiled and said, "Excellent! Now can you please sit next to Daria." I looked around the room and saw a young looking girl with yellow eyes and long wavy hair raising her hand. I also saw an empty desk next to her on the right, and there was a boy with red eyes and spiky red hair giving me some kind of look of challange. Oh well. I simply walked over to the seat and sat down.

"All right now everyone, before we begin our free period, I'm going to review the Ranger basics. Even though this may be for Kitty specifically, I still want all of you to pay attention," Ms. April said. All she talked about were the uses of the School Styler and the responsibilities. My parents already made me learn that before I went to Almia.

"Do any of you understand?" Ms. April asked as she finished her speech. "Yes Ms. April," everyone including me chanted. "All right, now free period will start now. Rhythmi will be in charge of giving you a tour around the school," Ms. April told me. "You can count on me Ms. April!" a girl with blonde poofy hair, who I assumed was Rhythmi, said. As soon Ms. April left, everyone came surrounding me and asked questions.

"So what's Sinnoh like?"

"Is it hard living with Kitt? It seems challenging."

"Hey new kid!" a voice yelled loudly. I turned to see the boy with red eyes and spiky red hair behind Daria. His expression changed from a challenging stare to a cocky glance. "How long did it take you to catch Pikachu? An hour?" he asked cockily. Don't let him bother you Kitty. He's just a show off.

"It took me about five seconds. Why? Did it take _you _an hour?" I asked sarcastically. Darn it! Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? Before he could say anything, the girl Rhythmi dragged me out of crowd and said, "Don't worry about him. That boy Keith is just a show off." "No kidding, is he always like that?" I asked.

The Rhythmi smiled and said, "At first, but he's still caring. Anyways, I'm Rhythmi Bito. I have an older brother named Noah, but he goes to trainer school in the Hoenn region." "It's nice to meet you," I said. Suddenly, Daria came up to us and asked, "Hey! Can I come with you two? I want to know the new girl more!"

She turned to me, smiled widely, and said, "My name's Daria Ninomiya! It's nice to meet you!" "I-it's nice to meet you too," I said awkwardly. "Anyways, let's begin the tour," Rhythmi explained.

So far, we visited the library where we met Isaac Iori, the smartest student in the school. He had green eyes and his blonde hair reminded me of a mushroom. The we went to where the dorms were and met Janice the Caretaker. She was really nice amd pretty. After that we visited the principal's office and met Mr. Lamont. Finally, we went to the class next door.

As soon as we went inside, I immediately smelt a very strong odor of hairspray, which made me start coughing.

"Hahaha! Guess you need to lay off the hairspray Kincaid!"

Wait a second! I know that voice! I turned and there he was, my twin brother, Kitt Midorikawa! Like me, he had the same brown eyes and brown hair (his bangs were pushed to the side and covered his right eye). He also wore glasses, but his were more masculine.

Kitt got out of his seat and attempted to hug me, but I used my right hand to block him. "Mr. Midorikawa! Get back your seat this instant!" the blonde teacher, Mr. Hair- I mean Kincaid yelled. Kitt turned around and playfully said, "C'mon Mr. Kincaid! Don't spoil the Brother-Sister reunion!"

Kitt then got closer and whispered, "Mr. Kincaid tends to use a whole ton of hairspray and is pretty strict with people running through the halls." "Thanks for the info, now get back to your seat," I whispered back. This made him pout, but did what he was told.

"A-anyways! Let's get back to the tour!" Daria said flustered as she dragged me and Rhythmi out of the classroom. Suddenly, a bell rang and I asked, "What does that bell mean?" "That means we're allowed to go outside. Which brings us to our climax of this tour," Rhythmi explained as we walked out of the building.

When we got outside, we saw a huge crowd of Bidoof were scrambling everywhere! "Oh no! Janice must've lost control of the Bidoof!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Kitty! You got to go calm them down!" Daria exclaimed.

"W-wait a second! Why can't you guys help me?" I asked nervously. Hey, I don't want to do this by myself! "I'm planning on being an operator," Rhythmi explained. "And I want to be a mechanic!" Daria exclaimed. Strangely, I can imagine Daria tinkering with machines and stuff.

"Aha! Perfect timing!" a familiar voice yelled. We turned around and saw the red head boy from my class. What was his name again? "Yay! Keith's going to help Kitty Kat!" Daria cheered. Oh yeah, his name's Keith. Wait, what kind of a nickname is 'Kitty Kat'?

"Keith Dazaru! You help Kitty as well!" Rhythmi commanded. He ignored her and said, "Yo Kitt's Sister! As revenge for being so sarcastic with me, we'll see who can captured the most Bidoof!" That's it! I'm used to people being a nuisance, but if that nuisance wants a piece of me, they'll have to die getting it.

I glared at him, pushed my glasses closed to my face, brought out my styler and yelled, "Bring it Dazaru!"

**Me: And we'll stop here for today! Who will win the Bidoof contest? You'll have to find out next chapter! ;D**

**Keith: You are so going down Kitt's Sister! DX**

**Rhythmi: Anyways, Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Daria: Let us know what you think of me so far! Even if you hate me! :D**

**Kitt: Review if you want to see the next chapter ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: All right, before I begin, I have a serious and a fun announcement to make, but I'm going to begin the serious one.**

**1- On Augast 15, I'm going to be going back to school. Possibly next week, I'll have to go back to school shopping and go back to my school (it's a collegiate school with middle schoolers and high schoolers mixed). This also means that I won't be as busy as I was now, but I'll still try to update after homework and whatever else I need to do.**

**2- Ok, now the fun announcement! My birthday is next month! It'll be on Augast 18 and I'll be turning...Xion! :D**

**Kitt: Does anyone other than us know what that means?**

**Me: If they played or read Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, than yes :D. Lol, I'm so excited, and I just wanted to get that out there XP**

**Daria: Now without further ado, let's see Keith get his butt kicked by Kitty Kat! :D**

**Keith: Hey!**

**Daria: Hey, I could've said a-**

**Rhythmi: ANYWAYS, Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs. Let's begin! **

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

Da*n it! Why did I even agree? Did my competitive side take over? Oh well, I'm just going to do my best. "You can do it Kitty!" Daria cheered. I nodded, and Rhythmi just gave me a nod, but was a bit concerned. "All right! The challange starts..." Keith started off. Then he yelled, "NOW!"

We all started running around with our stylers chasing Bidoof. I saw one near Mr. Kaplan's building, ran to it, and caught it. I looked at Keith and he caught one as well. There's about nine Bidoof, so I need to be quick. Moments later, Keith and I were tied with four Bidoof. We looked around and saw the last Bidoof frolicking around.

We glared at eachother and then ran after the Bidoof. I was about to start capturing it until Keith pushed me out of the way, and I heard something fall on the ground. It wasn't me or my styler, but it didn't matter right now. Before Keith shot the Capture Disk out, I yelled, "Capture On!"

My disk came out before Keith's and started surround Bidoof. As soon as the capturing progress, I began twirling my styler, stopped, and immediantly put it behind me like I was Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.

I looked at the girls and they were smiling and clapping. Then I looked at Keith and he had an expression of awe, but tried to hide it. I smiled, reached my hand out, and asked, "Good game?" He blinked, but grinned and said, "Yeah...Kitty." I started to blink as he shook my hand.

"Honestly Keith, you knew her name along?" Rhythmi asked in slight annoyance. All Keith did was chuckle, and someone said, "Excuse me, do these belong to anyone?" We all turned around to see a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair as long as my brother's. The only difference was that his bangs didn't cover his eyes due to bobbypins. He also happened to be carrying my glasses!

I felt my eyes and I guess my glasses must've fell off when Keith pushed me! I blushed a light pink color (due to having my glasses off in public) and said, "T-hank you. T-those are mine." The blonde boy walked up and gave to me. As he was about to leave, he smiled and said, "I personally think you look great without them." After the shade of my blush got red, he went back into the school building.

"What just happened?" I asked while I put my glasses back on. "Ignore Amin. He's like that with everyone," Daria explained. "Chances are he's bi," Keith said. "Anyways, I have one more place to show you," Rhythmi said as she dragged me and Daria to the right.

"Wait a second! I wanna come too!" Keith yelled as he followed us. Rhythmi finally stopped when we stopped in front of a strange looking statue. "Finally, this is the Ascension Square. This is where some students come and pledge their dreams in hoping they'll come true," Rhythmi explained. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing Kitt making a pledge that he'll be a ranger who'll always be there for the people he cares about. Isn't that sweet?" Daria asked before she giggled. Why do I have a strange feeling that she's my going to be my sister in law.

Suddenly, another bell rang, and Rhythmi said, "Now it's back to class. Let's sit together when mealtime begins! Daria and I hope to be your best friends!" "Hey! What about me? I want to be friends to!" Keith said. I chuckled and said, "We'll sit together and if there are any other people to be introduced they can come too." Finding that agreeable, they nodded and we walked back to class.

_During mealtime around 5:30 PM..._

I finally finished gathering my food from the cafeteria buffet. I don't normally eat cafeteria food, but if there's a buffet I'm definatly getting food from there! I got a slice of pepperoni pizza, a carton of apple juice, two small breadsticks, and a slice of chocolate pie for dessert.

I looked around for Rhythmi and the gang, but there wasn't any sign of them! "Do you need any help?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw that blonde boy who found my glasses! "Yeah, I'm just looking for a Rhythmi and the others. Do you know where they usually hang out?" I asked politely. The blonde boy (Why can't I remember his name?) nodded and said, "Yep, that's where I'm heading. You can tag along with me." I grinned and thanked him.

"Anytime. My name's Amin Matsuo. What's your name?" the boy Amin asked (I should really memorize people's names...). "Kitty Midorikawa," I responded as we began walking. "Ah, you're Kitt's sister. He talks about you alot," Amin explained. All I did was nod before I heard a girl say, "Da*n! The new girl works fast!" I blushed and turned to find the others and two new people.

"B-big sister, don't tease them like that," a boy with green eyes and purple hair close to the neck said. Daria smiled and said, "Looks like you made it! The boy with the purple hair is Finian Hayami, but we call him Finny or Finn." The purple haired boy Finian smiled shyly and said, "I-I don't know if you noticed, but I'm actually in Ms. April's class." Really? I never noticed!

"To be honest, Ms. April creeps me out. And don't call me your big sister Finn! We're not related and you're a day older than me!" a girl with green eyes and her pink hair pulled up high in a side ponytail said. She looked at me, grinned, and said, "I'm Karima Sen. Unlike most girls, I don't like all of that girly crap."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," I said as I sat down and began eating. "So how are you liking the school so far?" Kitt asked. I swallowed a piece of breadstick and said, "It's very intresting. I just hope nothing bad's going to happen."

"No need to worry about that unless you do something with Karma over there," Keith said as he pointed at Karima and chewed on a hamburger. Karima glared and growled, "Don't make me hurt you while you're wolfing down that burger." This made Keith swallow his bite out of fear and made me laugh. I can tell this will be an intresting experience.

**Me: And that will be all! Next chapter will be the test of courage. In your review, tell me if you want Keith or Daria to go with me! :D**

**Finian: And let us know what you think of me, Daria, Karima, and Amin. ^ ^**

**Me: You're not stuttering?**

**Finian: I'm getting used to everyone =)**

**Amin: Anyways, please review if you want an update, and we could use some more encouragement for Game Diva Minami as well. ^ ^**

**Kitt: In case you didn't know, we're also going to be in Game Diva Minami, except as supporting characters! :D**

**Daria: See you later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: All right now! Let's get back to this story! :3**

**Amin: You sure are getting more free time. ^ ^**

**Me: It's because there's not much to do right now! :D**

**Finian: Anyways, Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

It's finally nighttime. And I can finally go to sleep. I'm currently in the girls' dorm wearing some classic pajama wear. They was a light blue cottoned shirt and jeans with Piplups on them. I also changed my hairstyle from pigtails to a ponytail and sudennly, I was being dragged out of the room by Rhythmi and Daria.

Once I was out of the dorm, they let me go and I said angrily, "Give me one good reason why you did that!" "Kitty Midorikawa, we have brought you here to take the Test of Courage," Rhythmi explained dramatically.

"You basically go to the classrooms, office, and library to retrieve four school stylers that are hidden. After that, you place them all in the depths of the basement and you're done!" Daria explained cheerfully. "D-daria, you weren't supposed to say where the rooms are," Finian explained. "Oh..." Was all Daria could say after that.

This sounds risky but oh well, as long as I get some sleep after this. "Ok, but dosen't that sound dangerous?" I asked. "Yes it is, but there's a rule that the person sitting next to you must come with you," Amin explained. "And that lucky person is none other than Keith Dazaru!" Rhythmi announced.

Keith suddenly became all nervous, like he had seen a ghost. "W-what? I thought it was going to be Daria!" Keith exclaimed nervously. "Technically, Daria is next to Finian from across the room. You however are close to Kitty and the wall, so you're escorting the princess," Rhythmi explained.

I slightly blushed in embarrassment of being called a princess. It just dosen't suit me. "Oh well, as long as I'm not alone. Let's go Keith," I said as I dragged Keith's wrist downstairs. Once we left the little lobby, we made it to the school's halls...where there was no light.

"Ok, so let's begin with the library since it's clo-" As I was talking, I heard a quiet scream from Keith as he backed up a little bit. "What's wrong?" I asked. As Keith was shivering with fear, he stuttered, "I-I-I-I heard s-s-s-something o-o-over there. I-I-I think it's a g-g-g-g-ghost." I walked closer to where Keith was looking at and I quietly laughed. I turned around and said, "Hey Mr. Tough Guy, it's just a Bidoof."

Keith stopped shivering, walked up to where I was and said, "Um...I knew that." I decided to catch it in case I needed him, and once I was finished, I asked, "So what made you think that Bidoof was a ghost? Was it the dark? A mirage? Or maybe a-"

"I don't know! I just thought it was a ghost ok!" Keith yelled angrily, but still quietly. I closed my mouth, and simply nodded as I walked to library. "W-wait up!" Keith said as he caught up to me.

_Later..._

Soon enough, I finally got the four school stylers. Getting the last one in the office was pretty challenging. A Pichu happened to be carrying it and I kept having to chase it until Keith reccomended me just to catch it. Basically, that Pichu made me run for nothing but a good exsersize.

It was now time for the basement, which kind of made me feel like the darkness in the hallways wasn't dark enough. Man! I can barely even see anything! "Hey Keith! Where are you?" I asked as I started feeling for him. "I'm next to you on the right," Keith explained. I nodded as I reached my hand, but ended up touching something flat.

"Kitty, I meant your other right," Keith groaned. I felt myself bluhing, but not bright enough to glow. I put my hand down and said, "I-I knew that. Anyways, all we need to do is place the stylers at end and we're done?" "Yeah, but hurry up. This place is creeping me out," Keith said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we began walking. "Go ahead," Keith said. "Are you afraid of ghosts?" I asked politely. Keith stopped, and I think I saw him blushing just a little bit. Haha, he actually looks funny when he blushes. "W-what makes you think that?" Keith asked nervously. "Do I really need to give an example?" I asked slightly sarcastic as we continued walking.

At long last, we reached the dead end. As soon as I placed the four stylers on the ground, a dark, eerie voice echoed. This made me stand up and take out my styler in case it was a Pokémon. As for Keith, he started shivering and getting closer to me.

I looked around and as soon as I faced a door to who knows where, a group of Gastly appeared and almost scared me half to death. As for Keith, he started yelling, "OH DEAR SWEET ARCEUS! SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" I don't about you guys, but being yelled at when the person's close to you is not comfortable.

"KEITH DAZARU JUST SHUT THE HE** UP AND LET ME FRICKING HANDLE THIS!" I yelled back. Thank goodness Keith shut up otherwise my voice would've been gone. I got my styler ready and began capturing the Gastly. I was a bit tricky catching them since they would disappear now and them. One of them actually ended up scaring me from behind. After a good twenty seconds, all the Gastlies were captured and released.

I turned around to see a very pale and silent Keith and OMG I THINK I SEE HIS SOUL'S COMING OUT! Sudennly, I heard the door open, which brought good news and bad news. The good news is that Keith lived. The bad news is that the person who opened the door was none other than Kincaid.

"What are you two kids doing here?" Kincaid yelled angrily. Keith immediantly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the basement yelling, "Run!" We finally made it out of the basement, we stopped to take a breather. I looked at my hand, and he wasn't holding it anymore. I'm kind of glad he did actially.

"Man that was close," Keith breathed. I took a deep breath and said, "So you _are _afraid of ghosts. Man that must be embarassing. Especially since you boast a lot." After I said that, I started laughing. Keith blushed again and said, "Fine I admit it. I'm afraid of ghosts. Now tell me what _you're _afraid of." I stopped laughing and said, "Bicycles, snake Pokémon, an all-girl schools."

An awkward silence came up after I admitted my fears. Now it was Keith's turn to laugh and my turn to blush. "Ok, the snake Pokémon and bicyles I understand, but ALL-GIRL SCHOOLS? I don't know anyone who's afraid of all-girl schools!" Keith laughed. "S-shut up. The snake Pokémon is because they look creepy, I tend to have anxiety whenever I ride a bike, and I watch a lot of anime so there!" I admitted.

"A-anyways, I'm going back upstairs. Have fun in the dark Mr. I'm Afraid of Ghosts," I said as I began walking upstairs to the dorms. Keith instantly stopped laughing and went upstairs with me.

**Me: Yay! Finished! :D**

**Karima: Are you really afraid of all those stuff? O.o**

**Me: Yes...T^T**

**Kitt: Anyways, make sure to review of you want an update! :D**

**Rhythmi: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Daria: Kitty Kat is also accepting some OCs. If you want to enter one of your OCs in here. Fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (if you want to use a picture, go to AnimeCharacterDatabase to find a picture resemblance closest to the OC's appearance): **

**Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush(optional):**

**Goal:**

**Any Other Vital Information:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Crud! I forgot to ask for birthday and class! XO**

**Kitt: How can the oh so great Kitty forget about that? XD**

**Me: Hey, it was around 10:30 and I don't think straight during that time.**

**?: Yet you still end up staying up -_-**

**Karima: Another OC? D:**

**Finian: There's actually two girls.**

**OC 1: I'm a boy! DX The name is Cosmo Aizawa. Due to my black hair being shoulder length, I'm constantly mistaken for a girl (-_-). I also have brown eyes and my Japanese name is Madoka. **

**OC 2: My name is Heloise Obinata. Sorry for Cosmo's behavior btw. I have blue eyes and light orange/brown hair all kind of in a messy bun on the sign. My Japanese name is Shizuku. :)**

**Keith: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Rhythmi: She would also like to apologize for forgetting those last two questions and would encourage you to answer those as well. ^ ^"**

**RangerTakara- I'm going to need Krystal's birthday and class she'll be in**

**pokelover0ash- I'm going to need to know what class Karrie will be in.**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

It's finally free period, and I decided to go to the library to read a book. I'll be honest, I love reading. If the book is to my liking, I would instantly get lost and never want to leave again. I looked around and I happened to find a book I might like. I softly smiled and as I was about to reach for it until someone took it.

I blinked and turned to see a boy with green eyes and short brown hair with his bangs brushed to the sides and what the heck is with that hair standing up? It reminds me of a Buizel! I glared at him and whispered, "Excuse me, I saw this book first."

"I thought of this book first," the boy whispered back as he went to go sit down at a table. Da*n, I got burned. Not wanting to start a fight, I decided to go back to class before the bell rang, but then I felt something or someone pull my pigtails.

I almost screamed, but I didn't want to yell in a library. "Hold it." a voice said. I turned around and it was Buizel Boy again. I glared and decided to keep on walking.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't let go and my head was hurting even more. Once I made it halfway across the halls, I stopped and asked, "Let go! What did I ever do to you?" At long last, the boy let go of my pigtails and asked, "You're the new kid right?" I blinked for a second, but nodded in response.

He reached his hand out and said, "I'm Kellyn Hajime from Mr. Kincaid's class. I was going to introduce myself earlier, but I ended up with the flu yesterday." Oh, so that's his way of introducing himself. Well, I guess I shouldn't grudge over this silly thing.

I smiled, shook his hand, and said, "The name's Kitty Midorikawa. Nice to meet you." I let go of his hand and asked, "So are you also a friend of Rhythmi, Keith and the others?" He nodded and asked, "So what's it like having to be Kitt's twin?"

"It's Hell," I responded. Kellyn chuckled and said, "I can understand. I have a little sister about a year younger than me. Her name's Karrie Hajime. She has blue eyes and has my bangs, but put's her hair in a braid. She can be such a bother at times, but she's still a good sister."

As if on cue, a young girl that matched Kellyn's description came running to Kellyn and asked, "Hey bro, have you introduced yourself yet?" "Look for yourself," Kellyn replied. The girl, who I assumed was Karrie, smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Karrie Hajime. I hope we can be friends."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. I hope we can be friends too." I must admit, they do look alike, except she dosen't have Kellyn's little Buizel hair. At long last, the bell rang and it was time to continue class.

_One week later..._

It has been about one or two weeks since I enrolled here and made A LOT of friends. I think I have about twelve people that I hang out with. The newest ones are Cosmo Aizawa, Heloise Obinata, and Krystal Heymins. I was simply in Ms. April's class and she suddenly announced that we'll be having "Outdoor Class".

"Yay! I'm super-duper-ultra-mega excited! I wonder who's coming! I hope it's someone awesome!" Daria squealed loudly, which wasn't very good for my ears. I turned to Keith who was also excited, but not as "super-duper-ultra-mega excited" as Miss Fangirl on my left.

"I don't get it. What's so great about Outdoor Class?" I asked. Keith gasped and said, "Kitty, this is suppossed to be the most happiest time for someone who wants to be a Ranger! You get to go outside and meet a real Ranger and ask questions!" I nodded and understood why everyone would be excited.

** ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

We all went to where the Accession Square was and sat down surrounding this older guy wearing an area ranger uniform and man that's one funky afro! "Hey everyone! I'm Crawford, and this is my Partner Pokemon Budew," the man said as a small Budew hopped on his shoulder.

"How cute!" a boy with brown hair and black hair longer than Kitt's said. That's one of ny older friends Cosmo. He's from Kincaid's class. "It's nice to see you again Crawford, but what's with the afro? I personally like your old hairstyle better." Ms. April said. "Now without further ado, we shall now begin the most important event of Outdoor Class. The Question & Answer Session of Terror!" she announced.

This immediately made Daria want to wave her hand and yell, but a random boy already beat her too it. After a few more questions, Daria got to speak, "Excuse me Mr. Crawford! I have a very important question!" Daria exclaimed. Crawford smiled and asked, "What is it?" Daria paused for a moment and asked, "What's your favorite color?" This made most of the students laugh.

Crawford smiled and said, "The rainbow." "Omg, mine too!" Daria exclaimed. During the class, Rhythmi, Keith, and Kitt mistook Crawford for a fortune teller, Cosmo asked how he met his Budew, Finian and Amin didn't feel like asking anything, and Karima asked Crawford about one time he angered Ms. April.

I finally got a good question to ask, but as soon as I was about to speak, Crawford got a voice mail saying that there's a Mantine in trouble. As soon as he left by boat, Daria said, "Aw, Kitty Kat didn't even get to ask a question." "It's ok Daria. The Mantine's more important," I said. Also, because of him, I really want to make sure I become a Ranger!

"By the way Kitten, what were you going to ask Crawford?" Amin asked while smiling. Man he smiles so much! He's pretty much enigmatic! Wait, did he call me 'Kitten'? Was 'Kitty Kat' not enough to weird me out? "I was going to ask why Crawford changed his hairdo to an afro," I explained.

Amin laughed and said, "That is a good question! I should've asked that also!" I chuckled and we all went back to our class. I really do wonder if I'll be able to be a Ranger. It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can do it! "Yo Kitty! Stop for a second!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Krystal.

She had pretty hazel eyes and brown hair three inches away from her shoulders. She also wore a green headband to match our uniforms. "What's up Krystal?" I asked nonchalantly. "Someone wanted me to give this to you!" Krystal explained as she gave me a note.

I read it and it said that I were to meet this person at the tree in front of the gates after class ends. I instantly started to blush. Could this be...a love letter?

**Kitt: DUN DUN DUN~! Who sent my sister this mysterious note? Could it be a challenge to the death or a declaration of love? You'll have to find out on the next chapter so make sure to review if you want to see what happens! ;D**

**Daria: Amazing! That was really good! :D**

**Keith: Anyways, Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Me: I'd also like to know what the OCs think of some of the chracters they'll most likely to interact! :)**

**Finian: We hope you enjoyed! ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I've been thinking...**

**Rhythmi: Of..?**

**Me: Dosen't the song Toki no Puzzle sound like it could be fitting for a song at the ball? :)**

**Keith: How and why did you even think of tha? O.o**

**Me: *ignores Keith* Now enough chattering! Let's get back to the chapter! =w=**

**Keith: Don't you dare ignore me! DX**

**Kellyn: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except her OCs.**

**Rhythmi: Karrie belongs to pokelover0ash and Krystal belongs to RangerTakara. ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

Man! Why can't I stop thinking about that love letter? It's not like it's going to be someone super hot! I can handle this! It may be my first love letter, but I can do this. I looked at the clock in the classroom. It was almost time for class to end. I looked around to see who it would be.

I first saw Keith. He dosen't seem to be the type to write a love letter. Plus the writing was extremely neat and there were a lot of big words. And as heard from Keith Dazaru himself, 'big words give him migranes'.

Next I looked at Finian. I can tell he would use the love letter trick, but if he did, his handwriting would be all shaky from the nervousness. And once again, there's big words. I kept looking at all of the guys in my class and none of them matched the writer! Why is this so frustrating?

"Kitty, can you please answer this question?" Ms. April asked. I snapped out of it, and asked, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat the question please?" "The question is, 'What is the infamous Area Move to stop a huge forest fire'?" Ms. April repeated. I saw Krystal shudder at the thought of the fire. Krystal never really liked big fires.

"Oh, that's Rain Dance!" I said. Ms. April smiled and said, "That's correct." I sighed in relief. If I were in Kincaid's class, I would've immediantly gotten detention. Speaking of Kincaid, I wonder how my brother's doing over there...

**Kitt P.O.V.**

Man! That girl from Ms. April's class was pretty cute! What was her name? Helen? Helga Arceus I hope not)? Helana? Oh well. Wait! There's another cutie from Ms. April's (Man there are a lot of cute girls in that class)! I think her name started a "K" and she had a pretty braid. Man if only I can remember the names!

"Mr. Midorikawa, what is the only Pokémon that can perform Rain-"

"Blastoise," I replied quickly. Hehehe, Hairspray Man must've been shocked that I knew the right answer. Sure enough, Hairspray Man's face revealed it all and stuttered, "C-correct." This made me smile of victory.

Ok back to the cute girl's names. Ok, the first chick had blue eyes and light orange hair. Her hairstyle kind of reminds me of a housewife with the clip and some of the hair loose. The other chick had blue eyes, her brown hair in a braid, and kind of reminds me of Kellyn on appearence.

Wait a second! "I got it now! Those two cute girls were Heloise Obinata and Karrie Hajime!" I yelled out loud. Oh crap! I frogot I was still in class! I looked and saw to familiar faces glaring at me. I also forgot that Cosmo and Kellyn were in my class as well! Help me!

**Kitty P.O.V.**

...Oh well. He's probably fine. After all, he is Kitt. At long last, the bell rang. I immediantly got out of my desk and headed straight to the door. "Where are you going Kitty?" somone asked me. I turned around and to my surprise, it was Finian! Normally I would come to him whenever I needed to talk to him, but this time he came to me! Karima would be so proud!

Man, I can't tell Finny that I'm going to meet someone. For some reason, it would sound rude! "I'm just going outside to get some fresh air," I said. Finny smiled and asked, "Me too. Want to walk together?" Crap! This isn't good!

"Sure, but I'm actually going to the tree in front of the gates," I explained. "Oh, I'm going to the Acession Square. We can still walk together," Finian explained. "What about walking together?" I heard another voice say. I looked at the person and it was Amin. He was still giving out that smile.

Finny smiled and explained, "Oh hi Amin. Me and Kitty are about to go outside for a walk. You want to come with us?" Amin looked at him, and his smile got more wider, which made it get more creepier. He walked up to Finny and whispered something in his ear. This is my chance! Using this chance, I immediately ran out.

_During lunch..._

You know about that letter? Well turns out it was just Isaac asking for information on Alamos Town, which was where Kitt and I moved to when we were five. He wanted to know more about the Space-Time Tower, which is the biggest music player in the world. I asked why he couldn't just ask Kitt, and he said that all Kitt talked about were the cute girls. Figures...

I was currently sitting between Karrie and Keith. Karrie had some steak and chocolate milk while Keith had BBQ Ribs and a can of Pepsi. To be honest, sitting near them while their eating isn't half bad. "Hey Kitty Mittens, did you find out who wrote you that letter?" Krystal asked while trying not to giggle. It's offcial, my name is just really targetable.

I slightly glared at her and said, "Yes, it was Isaac. He just wanted to know about Alamos Town." Man this really bites. If only it was a really hot guy. "Oh yeah, Isaac tends to forget that he can just simply come up to the person and ask rather then having them making assumptions," Rhythmi grumbled as she took a bit of her tofu.

"How did you know Rhythmi? Did you hope it was a love letter?" I asked. Rhythmi slightly blushed and nodded. "Man Rhyth was just so~ disappointed. She was even more excited when she saw Isaac," Karrie explained after swallowing a piece of steak. Rhythmi blushed harder and yelled, "Karrie! Don't tell her that!"

I couldn't help but snicker. I never thought a girl like Rhythmi could like a guy like Isaac. After the blush disappeared, Rhythmi smirked and said, "Perhaps I should tell Kitty who _you _like Karrie." Now Karrie started blushing, glared at Rhythmi, and growled, "Don't you dare tell her." "Wait! You like someone?" Keith asked suspiscouly. After Karrie blushed harder and denying her feelings, I immediately knew she liked Keith.

After Finny, Heloise, Kellyn, and Kitt left, Rhythmi started blabbing about who likes who. First, Karima had a crush on Finny when they were little, Krystal has a crush on Kellyn, Cosmo has a crush on Heloise, and Daria has a crush on my brother (which I already knew. Everytime they were mentioned, they blushed. Except for Daria, she just giggled.

"So what about you Kitty? Who do you like?" Rhythmi asked. Now everyone had their eyes on me. I tried to hide my embarrassment otherwise they'd assume I do like someone. "Nobody really," I replied as a I took a drink of raspberry ice tea. "Really?" Karima asked suspiciously. I nodded and I threw my food away near the trash can we sat nearby.

"Oh well. Besides, there's probably a guy or two that have an intrest in you," Karrie told me. Say what? "It's only going to be like that if you keep your hair up all of the time. It resembles insecurity," Cosmo pointed out as he pointed at my pigtails. Hey, just because I prefer having my hair up dosen't mean I'm confident. I bet their secretly planning to get rid of my only scrunchies so I'll have my hair down for now own.

"I have an idea! Let's get rid of Kitten's only scrunchies so she'll have her hair down everyday!" Amin exclaimed happily. Holy crap is it me or did Amin read my mind? They all looked at me and grinned mischievously. Ok time to start running now! I got up and ran away while they all chased me until it was time to go to bed..

**Me: And that's that.**

**Kellyn: *carrying female Tuxedo cat* Um Kitty, why the heck was this in the sink -_-**

**Me: Ooh! That's my cat Aeris! She likes being in the bathroom! :D**

**Aeris: Nya! *gets off of Kellyn and chases Keith***

**Keith: *running away* Aah!**

**Me: Anyways, I own nothin except for my OCs =w=**

**Rhythmi: If you want an update, then make sure to review. ^ ^**

**Keith: *still running* Help me! DX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: ...**

**Rhythmi: Um...ask you can tell. We're about to start the next chapter of Kitty's Path to being a Ranger...**

**Keith: And she owns nothing except for her OCs**

**Me: ...**

**Kellyn: Is it me or is it getting awkward? O_o**

**Kitt: Yo Kitty! You alive?**

**Me: ...**

**Keith: Talk da*nit! DX**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

I groggily woke up and noticed everyone still asleep. I smiled and got changed into my uniform. Once I was done, I got my brush and brushed out my bed head. In case you were curious on how long my hair is, it's getting close to my chest (boys don't get any ideas). I grabbed my two scrunchies to get my hair up in pigtails.

First, I started with the left pigtail and it came out good. As I worked for the right one however, the scrunchy snapped. Darn. Oh well, I'll just have a ponytail. I took off my pigtail, brushed my hair into a ponytail, and the other scrunchy snapped! "Darn it," I whispered to myself.

Man, those were my only two scrunchies...oh yeah! My secret weapon! I went through my bag and pulled out a red threaded 90s looking scrunchy. Haha, I almost forgot about it. I brushed my hair into a side ponytail and put it up. Thankfully, it's very hard to snap it, though it's hard to make sure the hair is put up tight.

I smiled, and streched for a little bit. I looked around the room and heard Rhythmi barely getting up. I looked down (I'm on top of the bunk bed) and saw her eyes opening and asked, "Kitty? What's with the new hairdo?" "My scrunchies snapped and I remembered I had an emergancy one so I'm having my hair in a ponytail for now on," I explained.

"I think you should just let your hair down. You'd look really pretty," Rhythmi mumbled. I slightly blushed and muttered, "Not a chance." After that, I looked at Daria and Karrie sleeping soundly. Well, Karrie was barely sleeping and Daria slept like a baby. After that, I looked over to Krystal and Heloise who were barely starting to wake up.

I climbed down from my bed and left the Girl's Dorm to brush my teeth and stuff. Once I was done, I walked over to the library. Once I opened the door, I saw a boy slightly chubby with really short green hair. That guy is Ponte, the school's Marshmello Boy or something. I went over to the manga shelf and went to look for a good manga to read.

Ok, there's To Love Ru, Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail, aha! Junjou Romantica! ...What? I like yaoi ok! I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I nodded to myself and quickly check out the manga (the librarian gave me a funny look but I didn't care). I happily skipped over to my classroom and heard a familiar voice.

"Kitty! Wait up!" the female voice said. I turned around and saw Heloise. I smiled, but then realised I had a yaoi manga with me, so I quickly hid it behind my back and asked, "Hi Heloise. Want to walk together?" Heloise nodded as we walked and asked, "Are you liking this school so far? I heard that you were recommended for some of the

"Really? That's intresting," I said."I think there might be some people crushing on you," Heloise squealled as I blushed. Suddenly, I heard a soft gust of wind tickle the back of my neck! My whole face went red, screamed, and jumped away. "Amin, that wasn't very nice," Heloise said. Wait! Amin?

I slowly turned around and saw him smiling (as usual) and giggling. I glared and asked, "What made you think it was a good idea to do that?" Amin smirked and said, "I couldn't help it. You're too much of an easy target." I glared at him, and he picked up a book- holy crap! That's my manga!

As soon as Amin was about to look at the cover, I immediantly grabbed the book and ran off to class while saying good bye to Heloise. Note to self, be EXTREMLY careful when carrying a yaoi manga.

**( T_T)＼(^-^ ) (During break...)**

I bet you're wondering why my hair is down right now. Well I figured that if I'm an 'easy target', then it must by may hair up revealing my neck. So I'll be having my hair down for now on. "Hey Kitty Kat! You decided to put your hair down! You look like a pretty princess!" Daria exclaimed. Ok ladies and gentlemen, here's why I perfer putting my hair up.

"That's Kitty? I hardly even recognized her!" a girl said. "Say she actually looks really pretty! I should probably try asking her out!" a boy said. "Nah she'd probably reject you man," another boy said.

Everytime I have my hair down, there's at least one person who is going to think me having my hair down is the most amazing thing ever since sliced bread. They'll be all surprised and think I'm pretty.

**Keith P.O.V. (this should be intresting XP)**

I noticed something very weird. People think Kitty's pretty with her hair down. I don't really get it. It's just hair...that happens to make her annoyed? "Yo Kitty. Why are people making a big fuss about your hair?" I asked.

Kitty groaned and said, "Well I normally keep it up, but when I decide to let my hair down, people start saying 'You look stunning Kitty' or 'You actually look pretty Kitty'."

"Ok I get it, hair can make a difference to people's brains," I said. Once someone like her starts rambling, you better end it quick! At least that's what my dad had to deal with.

" 'Wow I can't believe you decided to look pretty Kitty'..." Kitty mumbled. See what I mean? Now she's going to explode!

Sure enough, that girl stood right up and yelled, " 'I SHOULD ASK YOU OUT KITTY'! 'WHERE HAS THAT MOUTH BEEN KITTY'!" "DUDE CHILLAX! Just ignore people's comments!" I shouted. Thankfully, Kitty snapped out of it and sat back down. Chicks these days...

**Kitty P.O.V.**

Surprisingly, Keith's right. I should just calm down and ignore the comments. Sometimes the mean sounding ones are actually the nicest ones. "Oh yeah, do you know why else I would date Kitty?" that boy asked. "Her really big chest!" Ok that does it!

I launched myself at him and started beating him and I think I yelled a curse in Spanish. I only got to do it for a few seconds until I felt someone do some weird pressure thing on me and...man I'm sleepy.

**Karrie P.O.V.**

There we go. She's out cold and she'll hopefully forget everything that happend. "Man, I thought Kitty Mittens would never get this mad. Guess I shouldn't judge people," Krystal said. "Hey guys, what does 'Hijo de un perro' mean?" Daria asked. Where did that come from? Oh yeah, Kitty has some Mexican and Spanish blood in her.

"I think it means 'son of a...dog'?" Finn asked confusingly. "Dude, I think she meant 'son of a bi'-" Keith was about to say until Rhythmi covered his mouth and said, "Enough of that. Let's wake up Kitty before Ms. April comes back." As everyone was getting ready, I asked Keith what he was about to say earlier

Keith flinched a little bit and I think he also blushed. "Uh...look it up," Keith said and turned away. Darn it. I guess...oh now I get it. Kitty you crazy little girl. I didn't think you would actually say that. As soon as Kitty woke up and I sat down, Ms. April came back and we continued with class.

**Me: *rubbing head* Man what happened?**

**Karrie: I put you to sleep.**

**Me: O3O What?**

**Keith: Anyways, Karrie belongs to pokelover0ash and Crystal belongs to RangerTakara**

**Daria: Kitty Kat owns nothing except for her OCs :D**

**Heloise: She also encourages you to review if you wish for another chapter ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hiya! We're back with our next chapter! :D**

**Karima: Looks like someone's in a good mood ;)**

**Me: I am! It's August! :D**

**Keith: Oh yeah, that's when school starts! :D**

**Me: Keith you ruined it. I was talking about my birthday on the 18th. Oh well! Here's something I haven't done in a while. Review Replies! :D**

**To pokelover0ash: Yeah, I figured if someone were going to stop me, it'd be someone who can fight. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^ ^**

**To RangerTakara: Sorry about that. I sometimes don't really focus when doing something, but thank you for the review :)**

**Rhythmi: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs. ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V.**

Man, I can't believe it's almost August! Speaking of August, Karrie and Kitt's birthday will be here soon! Ok, what would Karrie like? A gift card to a steakhouse? Some new headphones? A movie? Wait! What about Kitt! How about another iTunes giftcard? A drawing of his two favorite anime girls? Man it's so hard!

Oh yeah, I need to focus on Ms. April's lesson! "Ok class, do you know what these two items are?" Ms. April asked. As usual, Daria started waving her hand wildily and yelled, "Pick me! I know what they are!" Ms. April sweatdropped and said, "G-go ahead Daria." Daria smiled and explained, "Those are Capture Stylers!" "That's correct Daria. Unlike your school stylers, these stylers have more available features you can use on here, like voicemail," Ms. April explained.

"To show an example, let's have Rhythmi and Kitty demonstrate," she said as she handed me and Rhythmi the Capture Stylers. Wow, it feels amazing to actually hold these. Rhythmi pressed a button the one she was holding and talked through it. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Can you hear me loud and clear Kitty?" Trust me, you did not need that thing in order to hear her.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear, literally. I think I need to leave the room to make this more reasonable," I explained. Rhythmi nodded and said, "Oh ok." As soon as I was about to get up, the door was slammed open by none other than Kincaid. "I'm sorry to intrude your class Ms. April, but may I please speak to Mr. Dazaru?" he asked slightly annoyed.

I looked to the right and to my surprise, he wasn't there! I should've known! I didn't hear him or see him before class! "I'm afraid he isn't here Mr. Kincaid," Ms. April explained. Kincaid smirked (ew) and said, "Is that so? Perhaps Mr. Dazaru overselpt...OR SKIPPED CLASS TO TAKE OUR ENTIRE SUPPLY OF SCHOOL STYLERS!" Kincaid yelled loudly.

I sudennly heard Karrie stand up from her seat and yelled, "That can't be true Mr. Kincaid! Keith may be mischievous, but he's no theif!" I smirked, stood up, and ask, "Karrie does have a point you know. Also, didn't you say that you are not supposed to accuse someone without any evidence?"

Bingo! Got Kincaid in his nervous point. Soon Rhythmi stood up and declared, "We'll prove that Keith's innocent! We'll look for him!" Then Krystal stood up and declared, "If we find Keith innocent, you have to let us run in the hallways whenever we wanted on August!" Ooh, good idea Krystal! Kincaid looks like he's going to pee his pants!

Now it was Daria's turn to stand up and explained, "But if he's guilty, you can take one of us and force them to be in your class for the rest of the year!" Bad idea Daria! Now Kincaid looks like he decides to hold it and didn't have to go after all (once again, ew)!

Kincaid smirked again (I think I'm going to be sick) and said, "Very well. You may all look for him. As for my new student, it will be...Mr. Hayami!" We gasped as we all looks at Finn. Poor thing! He won't be able to survive in that class! Keith Dazaru, not that I don't trust you but please be innocent!

**[Time skip to outside...]**

I heard from Janice that she had a trail of school stylers leading to outside. I hope this will lead to Keith. I was running outside with Daria and Karrie behind me and looked around the grass. "Kitty Kat! I found the trail!" I heard Daria yell. I looked over to where Daria was and she pointed at the various school stylers leading a way to the front!

I smiled and said, "Good job Daria! Karrie! The trail's leading to the front gates!" I heard Karrie walk with us as we picked up a few of stylers. We finally made it down the steps and saw Keith and some man. "Keith! What are you doing over here! We've been looking all over for you!" Karrie yelled.

"This guy is a theif!" Keith yelled while pointing at the nervous man. "I caught him stealing the school stylers!" Thank goodness Keith wasn't the theif! "Daria, go get Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid," Karrie said as Daria ran up the steps.

I got close to the theif, glared, and asked, "What made you want to steal these stylers? Revenge? Hatred? What makes you think you were goong to get away with this? Did you feel lucky punk? Well? DID YOU?" I think I frightened him enought to back up so far that he knocked into the tree and made a Slakoth fall on his face!

"Eep! Help me! It stinks!" the man yelled while running around in circles. "Nah, he deserved it!" Keith scoffed. "Dude he may be a theif but that dosen't mean he's pitiful!" I yelled.

"Well you're the one who scared him to death! What the he** were you even trying to do?"

"I just wanted him to repent!"

"By acting like you're part of a gang?"

"GUYS BE QUIET AND HELP HIM!" Karrie yelled. We immediantly stopped arguring and I said, "Ok, but I need you to hold him still. I can't focus with him running around." Karrie nodded and went to stop the man as I was getting my styler out. "Sir, we're going to help. Please don't move," Karrie said as she was holding on to the man's hand.

I finally got it! I glanced at Keith, who was glaring at...the man? Hehe, Karrie IS holdig the man's hand after all. Plus he's calming down. I pointed my styler at the Slakoth and yelled, "Capture on!" Capturing the Slakoth wasn't so hard. Whenever he tried to attack, I could easily dodge it. Once I was done, I helped him climb up back to tree where he could relax in peace.

As the man breathed heavily and Keith dragging Karrie back over to him, Daria finally came back with Mr. Kincaid and Ms. April. Turns out, the man wanted to be a Ranger, but was afraid to sign up since he was well...an adult. Him and Keith still got in trouble though. Thankfully, Finn dosen't have to change classes, so everything's somewhat ok now.

**Me: *streches* That was an intresting chapter. =w=**

**Kellyn: *drinking coffee***

**Finian: Thank goodness Keith was innocent. Mr. Kincaid is scary. :C**

**Kitt: Anyways! Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs.**

**Cosmo: If you want an update, make sure to review.**

**Heloise: Oh yes, since the One Day Internship will be coming up, there will be three places that you'd be able to go to. Veintown, the Ranger Union, and Shiver Camp (Fiore or Oblivia would be too far).**

**Me: I already assigned everyone but me and Karrie to a town. Veintown is already filled with the maximum of four people. So Ash, please let me know if you'd like Karrie to go to the union or Shiver Camp! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: *yawn* I finally got the order for the One Day Intership Groups! =w=**

**Heloise: Really? May I see it? :)**

**Me: Nope. It will be revealed on the nineth chapter. ^ ^**

**Keith: Why not the tenth? **

**Me: It's because I have a VERY special chapter to write on that chapter ;3**

**Kellyn: I'm scared**

**To pokelover0ash: I'm glad you liked the chapter :D**

**To RangerTakara: Ok, the nickname will defiantly be added :3**

**Rhythmi: Friendly Kitty only owns her OCs. :)**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V.**

It's finally August! I better ask Mr. Lamont if I could go shopping after school for a shopping buisness. Hopefully he'd understand. "Ok ladies and gentlemen, here are the upcoming birthdays for Augusf," Mr. Lamont said on the intercom before class. He said names of random people until he got to August 5.

"August 5, Karrie Hajime."

A few looked over at Karrie and she started blushing as people started talking to her. Soon or later, it got to the eighteenth. I bet Kitt will be happy to be mentioned about his birthday.

"August 18, Kitt and Kitty Midorikawa."

I instantly blushed. I forgot it was going to mine also! Wait, we're twins. Of course we're going to have the same birthday! Now the attention turned to me and they started asking questions like "How old are you turning?" or "What kind of party do you want?".

You know that Kitt and I are very different right? When it comes to birthday parties, we're cats and dogs! I perfer a small dinner party with my loved ones; Kitt wants a huge party with everyone he knows invited. As for presents, I'd try to keep the amout of wanted presents to the maxinum o of three; Kitt wouldn't care and have a list as long as a Girafarig's neck!

"D-don't worry about of me," I kept replying to the many questions thrown at me. After the announcements were done, Ms. April came and began class.

_**Time Skip...**_

"Ok, that's all for today. Have a great day," Ms. April said as she left the class. I grabbed all of my stuff and put in my bag and I suddenly felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned around and it was a smiling Daria. I smiled back and asked, "What's up Daria?"

"Are you going shopping for you-know-who's birthday?" she asked as she pointed at Karrie (who was talking to Keith). I nodded and asked, "You want to come with me?" Daria smiled wider and nodded quickly. "What's this about shopping?" a voice asked us.

We turned and saw Amin (you should know his regular facial expression by now). "Hi Amin! Kitty Kat and I are going to shop for you-know-who's birthday!" Daria explained. "Ah, how nice. I may not know Miss Hajime that well, but I'd like to get her a card." Amin explained. "You want to come with us Amin? We were just about to ask Mr. Lamont for permission," I explained.

Amin suddenly hugged me and said, "Thanks a whole lot." I slightly blushed as I tried to politely push him off, but he wouldn't move! In fact, he was snuggling closer! This is making me claustrophobic! C'mon Amin, enough's enough!

**Daria P.O.V. **

I just noticed something about Amin. He seems to be very lovable with Kitty Kat. Just look at them right now! He's snuggling in with her! Wait! Could it be?

"A-amin! Please let go, this is making me uncomfortable!"

"Oh c'mon Kitten, it's just a friendly hug."

"HOW CAN THIS BE FRIENDLY WHEN I'M FEELING CLAUSTROPHOBIC?!"

Oh boy, Amin has another crush. Last time he had a crush, it was on Krysty! Oops! I forgot not to call Krystal 'Krysty'.

Amin always gets super lovable with his crushes, which can creep some girls out. I still can't believe Kitty Kat hasn't noticed! She's jut as dense as Kitt, except she has common sense. Teehee, this makes her look adorable.

**Kitty P.O.V.**

After who knows how long, I finally managed to free myself from Amin. Man he sure likes hugs. We quickly went to ask Mr. Lamont to go shopping for Karrie's birthday and he agreed as long as a responsable older student comes with us.

"How about Krystal? She's responsable and sixteen," Amin recomendad. We found her outside and we were about to call her name out until my brother came and yelled, "Yo Krysty! What's up?" All of a sudden, she launches herself at Kitt while yelling, "Don't call me Krysty!"

After watching her chase Kitt for about a minute, Daria said, "I think we should go ask Kellyn." Good idea Daria.

_**Time Skip to Veintown**_

"So explain why you picked me," Kellyn said as we finally made it to Veintown. "We need to get your sister a birthday present," Amin explained. "Well why didn't you just order something online?" Kellyn asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot about pokébay! That's always the best place!" Daria said.

"Well we're already here so we'll be doing some actual shopping. Besides, it's more fun like this," I explained. "Excellent point Kitten!" Amin said as he was about to hug me, but I moved out of his way. Later on in the time, we finally got our gifts. Amin got a card, Daria got her a stuffed Emolga plushie, and I got Karrie a book of pranks.

"Are you three ready to go? Dinner will be ready soon," Kellyn asked. "What about you Kelly?" Daria asked. "It's not Kelly, and I already bought her a gift yesterday," Kellyn explained. "Then we're ready to go," I said.

_**On August 5...after school...**_

"Happy Birthday Karrie!" we all yelled as a very surprised Karrie stood in front of us. She lightly blushed and said, "Y-you guys. You didn't have to that." We all ended up giving her our presents.

Rhythmi and Heloise got her girly things. Cosmo, Finian, and Amin ended up getting her small stuff like cards. As for Karima, Keith, Krystal and Kitt, they gave her very impressive gifts like chocolates and other cool stuff. Finally, Kellyn, Daria, and I gave her our gifts. Turns out Kellyn gave her a pretty bracelet. Aw, if only Kitt would be that considerate on my birthday.

"Thank you guys. You're all great friends!" Karrie said. "Man, with such a fantastic party like this, I wonder what me and Kitty's party will be like!" Kitt said out loud. This made everyone turn to us and they all started asking questions again. Oh Kitt, you can be such a blabbermouth.

**Me: At long last! We're done! :D**

**Kellyn: So what's the Special Chapter 10 going to be about?**

**Me: It's going to be us girls coming up with a maid cafe! :3**

**Kellyn: *facepalm* Of course...**

**Me: Anyways, the only thing I own in this fanfic are my OCs ^ ^**

**Cosmo: If you'd like an update, make sure to review. **

**Heloise: Also, please give us some ideas on what kind of maids we should be. Like a Clumsy Maid, a Tsundere Maid, and many other kinds of maids you can think of! ^ ^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitt: Ok! Since most of this chapter's going to be in my POV, I'll be the main talker here! ;D**

**Me: *smacks Kitt* Yeah right. Anyways, since there are actually FOUR destinations in Almia, they will be in the following's POVs:**

**Veintown- Kitt's P.O.V**

**Pueltown- Cosmo's P.O.V**

**Ranger Union- Kitty's P.O.V**

**Shiver Camp- Finian's P.O.V**

**Karima: *looks at Kitty's phone* Ew! The maid outfits are so girly! DX**

**Me: *snatches phone* That's private!**

**Heloise: Kitty only owns her OCs in this f****anfiction. ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was extremly excited today? Why? Because it's the One Day Intership Day! "One Day Intership?" Kitty asked herself. "It's the day that we go to a place in Almia and learn about their job," Karima explained. "There are four destinations we go to. Veintown, Pueltown, the Ranger Union, and Shiver Camp. You are assigned to one of them," Cosmo also explained.

Soon, everyone got assigned to their proper destinations. Kitt, Kellyn, Keith, and Krystal were to be going to the Veintown Base, which wasn't too dar. In fact, it was only a three minute walk!

"Yes! I get to go to Veintown!" Kitt and Keith exclaimed. "It-it's great that we get to go together Kellyn," Krytal said while blushing. "That's right," Kellyn said. "Yo Kelly! Krysty! Stop flirting and let's get ready!" Kitt yelled. Kellyn started blushing while Krystal's blush got redder. "S-shut up! And don't call me Krysty!" Krystal exclaimed.

For the destination to Pueltown, the only one out of the group of friends who got to go was Cosmo. It was a longer walk then to Veintown. The walk is about ten minutes.

"Why do I have to be alone?" Cosmo asked himself. "It's ok Cosmo. At least we all get to walk together," Heloise explained. Cosmo looked over at Heloise smiling. He blushed and muttered, "Y-you're right."

The next people who got the privilege to go to the Ranger Union were Kitty, Rhythmi, Karima, and Amin. As you can tell, it was a more farther walk. In fact, it took about fifteen minutes!

"Why do I have to go with Girly?" Karima complained. Rhythmi glared and said, "It's not like I'm bad luck on times like these!" "Yay! Kitten and I get to go together! Let's be travel buddies! That way we can watch over each other!" Amin happily explained as he held Kitty in another hug. "Sure, but can you please not snuggle so close to my chest?" Kitty asked as she blushed feeling uncomfortable.

Finally, Daria, Finian, Karrie, and Heloise were to go to Shiver Camp. Since it was going to be a long trip, they were given the opportunity to travel by private jet.

"Amazing! I've never been on a jet before!" Heloise explained. "I heard Shiver Camp is suppossed to be very cold. I hope I don't get sick," Finian said. "Don't worry Finny! We'll be fine! Right Care Bear?" Daria exclaimed. "Please don't call me that Daria," Karrie said.

**Oo0**

**Kitt's P.O.V**

So far, this Internship thing is pretty strange. When Keith, Krysty, Kellyn, and I went inside the base in Veintown, and there was this Operator lady who told us to gave us this parcel and she told us to be very careful with it. So we got Kellyn to carry it. He's the most calm.

Right now, we were supposed to walk to this peak so we can give it to the Rangers and Mechanic. I wonder what it is! Maybe it's a precious item! I'm so excited! Although I think it might be heavy because Kelly's having a hard time with it. "Let me help you," Krysty said as she helped Kelly pick up the other side. Kellyn smiled softly and said, "Thanks."

As Krysty turned around blushing, Keith and I snickered and started whispering to each other. "I wonder if I'm going to be best man," Keith whispered. "Shut up," Kelly said. Hehe, I think he's blushing.

**Cosmo P.O.V**

I finally made it to the Pueltown Base. I feel kind of alone. I barely even knew about this place! But I have to do this! Somehow, I have a feeling this is going to be strange. I went inside the base and saw a girl about a year younger than me. She had yellow eyes and her golden blonde hair in a ponytail flowing straight down her back. She also wore a Ranger Uniform.

She looked at me and asked, "You're hear for the One Day Internship thing?" I nodded and said, "I'm Olivia Simmons. Our leader is out right now so I'm in charge," the girl Olivia said. I suddenly heard something tug at my pants. I looked down and saw the cutest Mawile!

I smiled, bent down, and said, "This Mawile is so cute!" "Oh Chomper? That's my partner. I met him while I was on a mission," Olivia explained. I suddenly felt my hair being tugged so hard that I stood up. Turns out, it was Olivia and she asked, "Can we get this over with?"

**Kitty P.O.V**

This place is amazing! There are so many amazing Top Rangers! I met Sven, Wendy, Erma, and THE Professor Hastings (he kept calling Rhythmi 'Misery')! I cannot wait to be a Top Ranger! There are so many responsibilities! Overall, I love this trip.

Although there's one thing that's irking me a little bit. Amin will NOT stop holding my hand. I don't know if he's trying to stay together or if he's teasing me, but this is really uncomfortable! In fact, people have been thinking that we're a couple! "Um Amin, can you please let my hand go?" I asked while blushing.

"What's wrong with holding hands Kitten?" Amin asked innocently. "W-well. People think we're a couple, even though we're not," I explained. "Aw! I'd so want to be a bridesmaid for you two!" Rhythmi squealed. I think I have a fever. "Amin and Kitty sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Karima sang.

I'm really not feeling well with the heat! "S-shut up!" I yelled.

**Finian P.O.V**

It's really cold! I thought my big jacket would be helpful, but I'm still cold! Right now, we finished our little lesson with the mechanic Trina Valdez and the ranger Sandy Rousseau. Surprisingly, Sandy is used to the weather, but not so much with Trina.

As we drank hot cocoa, Daria said, "I can't wait to be a mechanic, but I hope I go to an indecent place." "Me too. Even though I might not go out a lot, it would be very uncomfortable if I weren't in a decent place," Heloise explained. "This is pretty good hot cocoa. Who made it?" Karrie asked.

"Believe it or not, it was Trina," Sandy explained as her shiny partner pokemon, Chika (Chikorita), snuggled in her lap. "Wow! Tri-Tri really made this?!" Daria asked. "I'm not always clumsy silly!" Trina explained as put het long black hair in pigtails. I truly can't wait to be a mechanic.

_**Time Skip to After One Day Internship...**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Finally, everyone met up at the usual spot for dinner. They all talked and laughed about their experience.

"And we finally make it up to the peak, and turns out, the parcel was just their lunch!" Keith explained as he took a bite of his burger. "Then we had to calm down a Pachirisu, a Starly, and a Munchlax! It was so cool! I caught Starly, Kellyn caught Pachirisu, and Kitt caught Munchlax," Krystal explained. "Although those guys liked us pretty well, and we would've made them our partner," Kellyn explained. "To be honest, I don't know about Munchlax," Kitt explained.

"All I did was get lectured by a Ranger named Olivia," Cosmo grumbled. "At least there was someone to be in charge," Heloise said. As soon as she layed on Cosmo's shoulder, he blushed.

"Our experience was pretty intresting. We met many people, Rhythmi's name kept be mistaken as 'Misery', and it was beautiful," Kitty explained as Kitt was drinking some water. "Don't forget about you and Amin's wedding," Rhythmi teased. This made Kitt spit out his water to the grass and asked angirly, "WHAT WEDDING?! AMIN WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO?!" "Dude! Rhythmi's just teasing!" Karima yelled.

"ANYWAYS! We were cold in Shiver Camp, but we had some delicious hot cocoa!" Daria said as she tried to distract Kitt. Thankfully it worked, and Kitt asked, "Awesome, what did it taste like Dari?" So everyone forgave each other and the day ended.

**Me: Yay! We're finished! :D**

**Karima: Finally! XD**

**Heloise: I'm so excited! I cannot wait for the special chapter! ^ ^**

**Me: Oh yeah! We finally got all the possible maids, thanks to your suggestions ^ ^:**

**1- Shy Maid (credit to pokelover0ash): This maid is extremly shy, but is happy to serve her master/mistress.**

**2- Crazy Hyper-Active Maid (credit to RangerTakara and pokelover0ash): This maid is wild and always there for her master/mistress.**

**3- Dumb Maid (credit to RangerTakara): This maid may look pretty, but she is highly unreliable socareful if she gets your order wrong!**

**4- Stubborn Maid: She may be rude at first, but this maid is just as kind and reliable as any other maid (basically, tsundere).**

**5- Clumsy Maid: This maid is average, except she might trip once in a while. She's still very reliable and kind.**

**6- Smart Maid (credit to RangerTakara): Unlike the Dumb Maid, this maid is the most reliable of them all. Although she might not be the most maid-like.**

**7- Natural Maid: This maid is the one that started it all! She is the most traditional, kind, and reliable maid of all time!**

**Daria: If you have any recommendations for which role should be assigned, add it to your review. It will also encourage Kitty Kat to update! ;3**

**Finian: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs. We hoped you enjoyed. ^ ^**


	10. Special Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome back Master. Mistress *bows*. Welcome to the Special One Time Experience Ranger Maid Cafe. ^ ^**

**Krystal: B-before we begin...w-we shall r-reply to the f-following reviews...**

**To RangerTakara: Lol, Kitt's annoyingness might as well be the plague. XD I'm glad you're excited ^ ^**

**To pokelover0ash: Thanks, I'm glad you're excited as well. :D**

**Daria: *jumping up and down* Kitty Kat owns nothing except for her OCs! 8D**

**OOO**

**Normal P.O.V**

Today was the annual Creativity Festival, and a few of the girls from both Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid's class decided to use the top floor lobby (where the dorms are) as a maid cafe. What is a maid cafe? Well it's a cafe where the waitresses are dressed up as cute anime maids and call you Master (or Mistress if you're a girl) and serve you "moe" style!

In this particular maid cafe, each waitress has a different kind of maid outfit to somewhat match their roles. One might be normal while the other might be strange. You never know what you'll be able to expect! To show you, let's look upon these specific customers.

**Kitt P.O.V. **

Man am I glad we have a maid cafe instead of a butler cafe! Why? To look at all the cute girls in maid outfits! I wonder which maid I'll meet up with! As I walked up the stairs, I immediantly saw Dari wearing a cute maid outfit.

It was white, pink, and really frilly. There were about two bows sewed down to her stmach, which would bring extra cute appeal and make up for having a flat chest. It was also pretty short, but since Dari's also short, it simply went to her knees like any other maid outfit.

"Hi Master! Welcome back! It's been so long come sit down!" Dari exclaimed excitely as she...skipped to a table. Ok, I remembered reading the poster saying that Dari was the 'Crazy Hyper-Active' Maid (I guess Lamont dosen't really understand the terms of otaku). If you were to translate that in an anime term, it simply be the Hyper Loli.

I finally got to my seat and Dari placed a small bell near me while asking, "Ring this bell whenever you're ready to order, ok?" Man she's so cute...as a maid! I'm not saying that I like her or anything! Sh-she's just doing a good job as the Moe Loli Maid...I'm not a tsundere da*n it!

"O-ok," I said. Dari smiled and skipped away. L-like I said. I'm not t-t-tsundere!

**Cosmo P.O.V**

Before you ask, I'm only coming to this maid cafe to show school spirit! Not to see Heloise in a maid outfit!...Ok maybe that. I walked up the stairs and saw Heloise asking, "Welcome back Master. Would you like to sit down?"

I must admit, Heloise's outfit was stunning. It was a traditional black and white schemed maid outfit with many frils. The long sleeves were frilly, the upper knee length bottom was frilly, and the top under the collared neck was frilly!

"Yes please." I replied. After she brought me to the table, gave me the bell, she sudennly tripped! "Kya! Oh no! I hope I didn't hurt myself!" Heloise cried. Oh yeah, I forgot Heloise was the Clumsy maid (or Dojikko in Kitt's otaku language). Man I feel so guilty...when she tripped, I think I saw her panties.

**Kellyn P.O.V**

I've never really went into a maid cafe. I've only seen them on TV or manga. I wonder what they're really like. As I walked up the stairs, I heard a quiet voice say, "W-w-w-w-welcome back M-m-m-master." Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar! Turns out, it was Krystal as the Shy Maid.

Her maid outfit was more revealing. It was kind of a drss covering her knees, and also wore long dress gloves. Her face was pretty much as red as a Tomato Berry. "W-would you like t-to sit d-d-down?" Krystal asked. I nodded as she lead me to a table. "I-i-i'm sorry if i-i-t's not to y-y-your liking," Krystal said. "No it's ok," I sakd as I sat down.

Krystal looked at me, softly smiled, and said, "T-that's wonderful." Don't bleed from your nose Kellyn. Stop blushing Kellyn! Stop making yourself more embrassed Kellyn!

**Finian P.O.V**

I've never really heard of a 'maid cafe' before. I wonder what it's like. I heard that all the 'maids' have different personalities to stay in character. I guess I'll be having an intresting experience.

As I made it up the top floor, I saw Big Sister and she glared at me while blushing. It must be the the outfit. It reminded me of a starped black and white dress. There was lace around, a fancy collar thing around her neck, and some arm maid warmer things. Big Sister dosen't like girly outfits, but she always looks cute.

"Ahem! Master, do you want to sit down or what?" Big Sister asked stubbornly. That's not very polite. Well, she is the 'Stubborn' Maid (or tsundere maid). "A-ah! I'm sorry. Yes I do!" I apologized.

**OOO**

After I sat down, ordered, and finished my food, I was paying for the food until I heard Big Sister's voice, "Wait Master!" I turned around and Big Sister's face was more embarrssed and cute. "W-why are you leaving? I-I wasn't that rude was I? I-it's not like I wanted to be rude. I just..." Big Sister murmered. I smiled and said, "No, I'm happy I came here!" After that, I left. Maid Cafes sure are intresting.

**Isaac P.O.V**

I've been hearing about our school having a "maid cafe" for the Creativity Festival. I heard it is based on the maids of Japanese anime. I am now going to experiment my experience in this "maid cafe".

When I sucessfully made it to the top floor, I saw...Miss Bito wearing a very provocative maid outfit. The outfit is a red short sleeved maid outfit with an apron and a bow on the corner of the apron. It is quite provocative because of length, but Mr Midorikawa said it's suppossed to be like that for the "moe" appeal (whatever that means).

"Hi Master! I'm like, glad you're like, here. Let me like, take you to your special seat!" Miss Bito said. There are many errors in her way of speaking, but that is because her role is supposed to be the 'Dumb Blonde'.

**OOO**

I must say, that was an intresting experience. In order to actually have my order, I had to go along with Miss Bito's childish antics by saying stuff like 'Moe Moe Kyun' to make something 'taste better'. I must say, I was quite embarassed, but I didn't want to be rude. Overall, it was an experience I shall never get out of my head.

**Keith P.O.V**

I wonder what this maid cafe's going to be like! I can't wait! As soon as I made it upstairs, I saw Karrie wearing a very cute maid outfit. It was pretty much the same looking outfit as Rhythmi's, except it was black. I think she's also wearing Kitty's glasses! Did she lend them?

"Welcome back Master. Please come," Karrie said as she lead me to a table. For some reason, I kinda like Karrie as the 'Smart' maid. Who knows why. "In order for you to have a well balanced meal, I would highly recommend the rice omelet or the salad," Karrie said. What?!

"Ok, um I'll have that Moe Rice Omelet," I said. Karrie smiled and said, "Yes Master." It's all worth it. I get to eat and enjoy Karrie in a maid outfit.

**Amin P.O.V**

Oh hello. Did you want to see my point of view? I'm sorry, my mind and thoughts are highly private, but I will say I had a wonderful time having Kitten as my server. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Kitty P.O.V**

So far, the cafe seems to be running well. The customers seem to be be behaving themselves. Heck, Amin never hugged me while he was in there and Kitt was the perfect gentleman!

Oh yeah, my maid outfit! Since I'm the 'Natural Maid', my outfit is the traditional kind, except mine's pink. I absolutly admire maid cafes so I'm glad to be here. This is so much better then the butler cafe!

**Me: And that's that! :D**

**Karima: Finally! We're done! =w=**

**Daria: Kitty Kat only owns her OCs in this fanfic. :D**

**Heloise: If you'd like an update, please make sure to review. ^ ^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: *streches* It's been a while since I updated this fanfic. =w= **

**To LyraGlaceonVulpix: Lol, kinda XD. Maid cafes are pretty popular (sadly there's only one existing in US -_-). So I thought, why not give it a try. XD**

**To RangerTakara: Thank you :3**

**Amin: Kitten only owns her OCs in this fanfic. ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

Today, I'm in deep thought. Why? Well I've been noticing many possible couples around my group of friends. The most popular couple in my opinion are Daria and Kitt. I feel like I should act cupid. No wait, that's Rhythmi's job. I guess I should just watch in the sidelines.

"What's going on in the brain of yours?" Kellyn asked as he poked my forehead. "Have you noticed how each of our friends seems to like someone out of the group of friends?" I asked. "You've been thinking of that? Well I guess. It's pretty obvious that your brother likes Heloise and my sister," Kellyn explained.

"Heck no, that would get in the way of Coise, Karrieth, and Daritt!" I explained. "Let me guess. Coise is Cosmo and Heloise, Daritt is Daria and Kitt, and Karrieth is..." Kellyn stopped to think and asked, "Keith and Karrie?" Oh crap I forgot about the Hajime siblings!

"Uh...yeah." I said. "Speaking of which, Krstellyn is pretty cool. It's between you and Krystal," I explained. Kellyn blushed and said, "I think that's enough."

**OOO**

"Happy Birthday Kitt and Kitty!" all of Kitt and my friends said. "Thank you! You guys are awesome!" Kitt yelled. "Thank you very much," I said. Yep, today's finally me and Kitt's birthday. So far, our parents sent us Nintendo 3DS' for our birthday (his was black, mine is purple). Can't wait to see what our friends will get us!

"I kind of had to do this at the last minute, but I hope you like them," Heloise explained as she handed us two folded papers. We opened them and they ended up being self portraits of us! "Heloise! These are so cool! So realistic!" I explained. "Thank you!" Kitt yelled as he hugged Heloise.

So far, Karrie, Kellyn, Krystal, Finian, Karima, Cosmo, and Keith gave us strange stuff. They gave Kitt some ecchi manga(the boys except Finian) gave me some hair accessories. The girls (with Finian) excluding Karima gave Kitt some candy and gave me some kneesocks. As for Karima, she gave me the fifth volume of K-ON and gave Kitt a volleyball.

"But Kari, you know I suck at volleyball!" Kitt complained. "That's what the volleyball's for. Since volleyball tryouts are coming, you're going to be the star of the team. Kitty, I would've gotten you one, but they were really expensive, so you got lucky," Karima explained.

Thank goodness. I'm mostly slightly decent at sports except volleyball. As for Kitt, despite all his energy, he actually hates playing sports. ESPECIALLY volleyball. "I hope you two like them!" Daria squealed as she handed us two Pokemon plushies! These are so cute! Mine was a Eevee and Kitt's was a Charmander.

"These are so cute Daria! Where did you get these?" I asked. "I didn't buy them. I made them. I've made plush dolls for about three years," Daria explained.

Suddenly, Kitt lifted Daria up to hug her and said, "I love it! You're quite the artist. Thanks Dari!" He suddenly realised what he did, blushed, and put Daria down saying, "S-sorry." Oh yeah, Daritt is the most popular couple. An otaku and a loli...it's intresting.

"I heard you two have been wanting to cosplay, so I got you some starter outfits. I'm sorry if I got your measurements wrong." Amin explained as he gave us two outfits. Kitt got the Male Student uniform from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (probably to cosplay Itsuki or Male Haruhi), and I got a Tifa Lockhart cosplay from FFVII Advent Children.

"Thanks Amin. I can't wait to try them on," I said as I gave him a side hug, and ending up in a full hug as usual. Man I really need to learn to dodge his hug attacks. "I'm glad you like them! I also have a Cloud Strife cosplay outfit, so we can cosplay together!" Amin explained as he started snuggling.

"C'mon Amin! At least make the hugs less surprising!" I complained. This always happens when he hugs me. It looks friendly until he starts snuggling into my chest! Why does he always do this?!

**Kitt P.O.V.**

Ok, that does it! First he always hugs and snuggles with Kitty just so he can lay his head on her boo*s (though I can understand why). Second, he constantly teases her, which should be MY job! Lastly, he gave her a TIFA LOCKHART cosplay when he knew he had a CLOUD STRIFE cosplay outfit!

"Excuse me," I said kind of stern. Amin let go, smiled, and said "I hope you two have a fantastic year. Hmph, he can't fool me with that smile of his. Man he can be such a creeper.

**Kellyn P.O.V.**

Hey, it's me Kellyn. You know how Kitty and I talked about pairings between out friends? Well I found a new pairing. It's called, 'Kittim'. I don't think I need to explain who the people are for this one.

**Me: Yay! I'm finished! :D**

**Karima: Finally! Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs. Make sure to review if you'd like another update.**

**Me: In case you didn't check the recent chapter of Game Diva Minamil, I will be asking a random question about each chapter. Today's question is...**

**What pairings in this chapter do you notice (you can only say a maxinum of three pairings)?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! :D**

**To RangerTakara: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! :D**

**To pokelover0ash: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Kitt: Thanks TakaTaka! :D**

**Me: ...Takara, if you do not like the nickname Kitt gave you, then feel free to throw a volleyball at him -_-**

**Kitt: Hey! D:**

**Finian: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except her OCs. ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Kitt P.O.V**

This is Agent Kitt Midorikawa here. I am currently in Hairspray Man's class spying on the target who's targeting my innocent little sister Kitty Midorikawa...no not Chuck Norris! I'm talking about Amin! Amin Matsuo to be specific! I should've seen it coming! When I first got here, Amin was previously after Heloise...than Karrie, then Rhythmi, then Krystal, and now Kitty!

So far so good. The target is simply working on his classwork, which I'm ignoring right now. "Mr Midorikawa, get working!" Hairspray Man yelled. ...Ok, I'll continue spying whn I finish!

**_Later..._**

Ok, I finished my work, now back to- HEY WHERE'D HE GO?! I looked over to Kelly and whispered, "Psst! Kelly! Where'd Amin go?" "Restroom. And don't call me Kelly." Kelly whispered. I see! I immediantly raised my hand and yelled, "Kincaid! Thou needith to restroom!"

"First of all, that is very bad Shakespearian. Second off, no. There is someone else going. Speaking of which, what's taking Matsuo so long?" Hairspray Man grumbled. "But I need to go REALLY bad!" I complained. "He's right! I mean seriously Kincaid! You want the poor kid to wet his pants?" Karima argued. Thanks Kari!

"Ugh! Fine, but you better not-"

"Don't run in the halls I got it!" I yelled as I left the class. As soon as I went into the hallways, I immediantly saw Amin looking through Ms. April's window! The pervert! "Amin! What thou crime are thou commitith?" I asked. Amin turned around and asked, "Kitt do you need tutoring on your Shakesperian?"

"I don't know. Do you plan to check out a certain someone?" I asked. Ooh! Burn! "Actually, I'm just watching the Aladdin movie being played in there. You want to watch it with me?" Amin asked. Pft, yeah right! "Kitt? Amin? What are you two doing here?" I heard a voice asked.

Crap, it's Kitty! Run little sister! Don't get involved with him! MEN ARE ANIMALS! As usual, Amin was about to go and glomp her until I epically tackled him to the ground! Oh yeah! "Kitt! What the he** are you doing?!" Kitty asked angirly. "But-"

"No! Get off of him Kitt!" Kitty yelled. Hmph, I guess I shouldn't blame her. She is innocent. I got off of him and Amin instantly hugged her while smirking at...me. I knew it! He is after her! It is on now Amin Matsuo! It is on like ping pong!

**OOO**

"All right everyone, next week we'll be on a little camping trip in Vein Forest. All of you have been paired up with one person in this class and another pair from the opposite class. Once I dismiss everyone, you all may go to the student bulletin board to see your group. You may all leave," Hairspray Man said as we all left.

We all went to the bulletin board and looked for our names. Looks like I'm paired up Amin. I wonder which pair from Ms. April's joins us? "Yay! You see that Kitt? We're going to camp with Daria and Kitten!" Amin exclaimed. Yay Dari! No Kitty!

"Hey guys, can't wait to camp next week," Kitty said. "Yay! I've never been camping before! This will be so much fun!" Dari cheered. "I've never been camping either. Can you teach us?" Amin asked. Kitty smiled and said, "Of course." "I-I want to teach them too!" I yelled. "Ok. I'll teach Amin and you can teach Daria," Kittu explained as she winked at me. Crap! She must ship me and Dari!

"Wonderful! I can't wait!" Amin said while smiling. He turned to me and smirke while asking, "Right Kitt?" I slightly glared. It truly is on Amin! There's no way in he** that you'll be dating my sister!

**Me: I kinda wanted to finish this early. I don't want to stay up too late. -w-**

**Daria: Kitty Kat only owns her OCs! :D**

**Amin: If you'd like an update, make sure to review. ^ ^**

**Kitt: And MY question for y'all is...will you please support me in stopping the forces of evil preying on my little sister? ;D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: All righty! Now it's time for the camping trip! :D**

**To pokelover0ash: I know. It shows kindness. And the groups will be revealed in this chapter. :3**

**To RangerTakara: Don't worry about Kitt, he's already feeling better. Plus he tends to forget the "important things" when he gets angry. So sorry Krystal, to Kitt, you will forever be known as "Krysty". ^ ^ **

**Kitt: I'd like to thank Krysty (Hehe :D) and Tako (is that nickname ok? :3) for joining sides with me. We shall protect the kitty! :D**

**Daria: Kitty Kat owns nothing except for what she owns! :D**

**OOO**

**Kitt P.O.V**

Today's the day. The day I will bring down Amin! "Krysty~! Please help me!" I whined. "First off, don't call me Krysty. Second off, I can't this week. All the groups have to stay together. Even during lunch and stuff," Krysty explained. Oh yeah, Krysty is with Rhythm, Kelly, and Einstien.

"Fine! I'll find someone to help me!" I yelled as I stomped away. I walked back to the boys' dorm to find Amin packing some stuff. "Hello Kitt. Is this all of the stuff I need?" Amin asked while smiling. I hate to admit this, but he has better stuff than me. "Yeah, though your act isn't part of the list," I remarked.

"Aren't you the one who said I should get a girl by the Prince Charming Smile?" Amin asked while smirking. Ok fine! It's my fault Amin's so smiley and creepy! Amin is actually a sarcastic motorcyclist who has a strange liking to hot cocoa...What? I'm serious!

When he first fell in love with Heloise, I didn't want them to be a couple, so I convinced to make that creepy smile to scare her off. It was pretty funny. Especially when he started crushing on Krysty! Now that he's after my sister, he went way too far!

"Honestly Kitt, you could've been honest and told me you had been intrested in Heloise. Thanks to you, I can't get rid of this stupid smile. As for revenge, I'm gonna make your sister mine," Amin explained as he looked like he was constipated. Da*n it. I can be so stupid sometimes!

**_The day of the camping trip..._**

"OMG, this is going to be so super ultra mega exciting! Camping's going to be so much fantabulous fun!" Dari cheered. That's it! Dari can help me! "Just make sure not to wonder off by yourself. It can be dangerous," Kitty explained as she carried our bags (in all honesty, she did insist).

"Poor Kitten, let me help you with that," Amin said as he took his and Kitty's bag. That's not hintful at all! "Thanks. My bag is already heavy as it is," Kitty said. Darn it, Amin really tickes me off. It's like he's more lusting more then actually liking her! And by lust, I meant just without love, nothing sexual!

"Ok so our campsite is near a huge tre in some kind of culdesac. We can find it," Kitty mumbled to herself. Sneakingly, Amin went up behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Kitten's so good with navigating," Amin purred. "Actually, I usually get nervous. Especially with a GPS," Kitty explained.

"Kitt, are you ok?" I heard Dari ask me. I looked at her and she had a slightly concerned look on her face. "Yeah, it's just-

"Amin flirting with Kitty Kat?" Dari asked. Da*n she's good. "You got ne," I mumbled. Dari smiled and asked, "I'm glad that you care about her, but don't you think you're going too far?" "N-no. You've known Amin. He's a total bad boy getting revenge on me for messing up on getting a girlfriend," I grumbled. "Well then apologize," Dari explained. What?

"If Amin's doing this for revenge, then it would best to end it with an apology. But make it soon. If not, there might be a chance Kitty might be in danger of getting hurt," Dari explained seriously. Daria...you really do care do you? I smiled and nodded as a promise.

_**Time skip to Sunday...**_

Holy crap! Time went by fast! I still haven't apologized to Amin! Great! Now Kitty's innocent heart and Dari's chances of liking me are doomed! "Oi, we have to get ready. You don't want Ms. April to be upset do you?" Kitty asked. "Right," was all I could say as I packed my stuff.

After we finished, Amin came up to me and asked, "Do you need any help?" "Yeah. Make my life easier when I say...I'm sorry for giving you bad advice," I said. Amin looked at me for a while, and said, "I don't forgive you for having this stupid smile stuk on my face, so I'm still after your sister."

Da*n it!

"C'mon guys! We have to go! Lamont said we didn't have to fix our tent so we can go back now!" Kitty explained. "Ok!" Amin and I yelled as we all left our campsite. "Hey Kitten, can I hold hands with you? I don't want to get lost," Amin asked as he tried to get ahold of my sister's hand. "No. You can hold Kitt's hand," Kitty said.

Sis I'm glad you rejected me but why'd you choose me?! "But Kitten~!" Amin whined as he literally glomped her to the ground! "A-amin! Get off of me!" Kitty screamed as she struggled and blushed. Ok that's it Amin! I tugged him up by his collar and punched his face.

"Kitt Midorikawa what the father were you thinking?!" Kitty asked angrily as she got up. "Kitty, this guy has been playing with you for too long! As your brother, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're heading the right way!" I yelled. Man I feel so awesome!

"Ugh...what the he**. That really hurt," I heard Amin groan as he got up and rubbed his cheek...not smiling! "Amin..." Dari said. I noticed Kitty went up and I tried to stop her, but Dari already stopped me. "So now what? What do you have to say to yours truly?" Amin asked.

All of a sudden, Kitty smiled and said, "I knew there was a different person behind that smile. I already like the real you over that Prince Charming getup." After a very long time, Amin started to blush and turned around saying, "I-is that so." "You see Kitt, all you need to do is apologize, punch, and Amin'll shake it off," Dari explained.

_**During lunch at the Ranger Academy...**_

"It sure is great to be back isn't it?" I asked while eating some pizza. "It sure was! Keith and those two other students got to go fishing. It wasn't as easy as it looked, but it was pretty fun!" Karrie explained. "All we did was look at bird Pokemon. It was somewhat interesting," Cosmo explained.

"We all went stargazing. It was fun and pretty at the same time," Rhythmi explained. "It was also educational, studying all of those constellations," Isaac said. "I see Amin's back to his normal self. What happened?" Heloise asked. Since it's such a long story, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Bye!

**Me: It's finished! :D**

**Amin: Just to let you know Kitt, I'm still going after your sister.**

**Kitt: Da*n it! DX**

**Daria: Kitty Kat only owns her OCs and would appreciate reviewing and being patient for the next update! :D**

**Question of the Chapter: If Amin had a crush on you, what would you do?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome back to the nect chapter! :D**

**To RangerTakara: Well at least Amin's not a creepy little stalking prince anymore :D! Thanks for the review ^ ^!**

**To pokelover0ash: You're right! Understanding the feeling is also important! Lol, I didn't have any other ideas and once again, at least Amin woke up from the stalker prince to the hot cocoa motorcyclist! :D**

**Kitt: Ahem! I do appreciate her feelings Ash! DX **

**Amin: What's up?**

**Me: Nothi-**

**Kitt: STAY AWAY AMIN DX *tackles Amin***

**Me: I only owns my...unique OCs =w=**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

It's already in the middle of November, I just need to wait for the 14th of December and we'll finally graduate! A few weeks ago, Daria turnes 14. We had a very fun party and ate plenty of cupcakes. Although I'm gonna miss everyone that won't be in Almia. We've all been together for so long that it might be pretty hard to say good bye.

"Kitty! C'mon we're going to P.E!" Cosmo yelled. Instead of wearing the average school uniform, Cosmo wore a plain crewneck white shirt and green shorts. P.E. is actually an optional elective to all the students except for those planning to be Rangers. We HAVE to take P.E.

"All right, I'm already changed so let's go," I said as I followed him. The girls also had a white crewneck shirt, but we wore green...bloomers. The sick twisted designer for the school's P.E. uniform...is a genius.

Cosmo and I finally made it outside only to see Kitt, Karrie, Krystal, Keith, Kellyn, and Karima (she actually signed up on her own will). "C'mon you guys! Coach McCracken will make us run laps if we're late!" Karima yelled. We finally made it over to where our coach was. McCracken was a bald man and always wore these cool shades.

"All right you little shrimps! Since the end of the school year's coming up, it's time for our OLYMPICS!" McCracken yelled." "Sir! What are the olympics sir!" Kitt yelled while snickering.

Kitt suddenly got whacked and McCracken yelled, "Don't play with me Midorikawa! The olympics are when we play our top five enjoyed games. We won't do this everyday, but espescially on the last day! Now there are two teams, Team Llama and Team Alpaca!"

What? "All right! Team Llama is Kellyn, Karima, Kitty, and Cosmo! Team Alpaca is Keith, Krystal, Kitt, and Karrie! That is all!" McCracken yelled, then left.

"Why are we alpacas?! They're so weak and need llamas for protection!" Keith complained. "It's pretty obvious. You guys can't live without us," Kellyn explained. "Hold it Bro! We are perfectly fine without you guys!" Karrie argued.

"Guys calm down. We're all friends, therefore we all depend on eachother," Cosmo explained. "Whatever...llama." Kitt grumbled. "Let's do our best," I told Krystal. Thankfully, she smiled and said, "We shall."

**OOO**

"Yo, how was P.E?" Amin asked during free period. "Oh it was all right. McCracken's having us do 'the olympics' for P.E," I explained. Ever since the camping trip, Amin and I have been better friends. In fact, he's probably my best male friend. It's really cool. "Oh yeah. I remember at my old school we did that," Amin explained.

"And get this, the two teams are Team Llama and Team Alpaca!" I explained. Amin chuckled and said, "McCracken sure is a strange one." "Ahem! Don't you need to go somewhere Amin?" Kitt asked snotty like. Ugh, for some reason, he doesn't like it when Amin comes to talk to me. It's like he thinks we're dating, which we're not!

Amin glared and said, "No." "Kitt stop it. How old are you?" I asked upsettingly. "I'm totaly three and a half," Kitt said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, did you hear? Principal Lamont is going to choose six lucky girls to finish off our rewards ceremony on the last day of school!" I explained. It's true! I heard him near the teacher's lounge. We'll even get help from 2-4 other girls as well!

"That is so cool! Hopefully it's Gee by Girl's Genoration!" Kitt exclaimed. "I say it's Mottoke Sailor Fuku from Lucky Star," Amin said. "No way! Gee!" Kitt yelled.

"Mottoke Sailor Fuku."

"Gee!"

"Mottoke Sailor Fuku."

"GEE!"

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!" I yelled angirly. Thankfully, they stopped. Honestly! I jist don't understand them!

**Me: I'm sorry for yet again, ANOTHER short chapter, but I have a very important reason because of this!**

**Heloise: As Kitty said, at the end of the school (not the last school day), there will be a special performance performed by six girls, dancing to one song, with 2-4 other girls. Here's what we ask of you.**

**Daria: Number One! Choose the SIX girls you'd like to have dance, as long as their students :D**

**Rhythmi: Number Two! Choose the song you'd like the girls to dance to. It can only be either Gee by Girl's Genoration or Mottoke Sailor Fuku from Lucky Star (the short ver). Make sure you listen to the songs before choosing :)**

**Karima: And Number Three! When the song has officially been chosen, you can submit any other FEMALE OCs that can be some special guests. But not yet! Ok? ;D**

**Me: Anyways, I only own my OCs in this fanfic. See you again and make sure to answer the two questions! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: It has been decided. The song will be Gee by Girl's Generation! :D**

**Audience: Yay! :D**

**Me: The following girls performing will be announced during this chapter and the Temporary OC Sign Up Sheet will be put at the end of the chapter. Now, Review Replies! :D**

**To RangerTakara: Lol, I couldn't stop thinking of llamas and alpacas for some reason XD. Thank you for the review! :D**

**Kitt: She's my sister. I need to make sure no scary motorcyclists try to get lucky with Kitty! :D**

**Me: Getting lucky? O_o**

**Kitt: You'll understand when you're older =w=**

**Me: Not only are we the same age, but I think I came out before you -_-**

**To pokelover0ash: I'm glad this made you laugh. Thank you for the review. ^ ^**

**Me: Anyways, I only own my OCs in this story. Enjoy! :3**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V.**

Right now, it's 4 to 4 on the first game in the olympics, volleyball. I've started improving, but I think Kitt got worse. He tried to spike the ball and he ended up hurting his stomach on the side of the net. Also when it was his turn to serve, he ended up hitting the ball to his face. At least he's trying.

"I got it!" Karrie yelled as she hit the ball underhand over the net. "That's yours Kellyn!" Comso yelled. Kellyn responded by hitting the ball up. "I got it!" Karima yelled as he hit the ball. "Kitty get it!" Karima yelled. I hit the ball over the net by underhand. It still hurts when I hit the ball. Me and Kitt's parents raised us with a lot of love so we're lovers, not fighters...most of the time.

"That's mine!" Krystal yelled as she hit the ball up. "Make sure to get this one Kitt!" Keith yelled as he hit the ball high up. Kitt had a look of determination. I think he might get it! He jumped up and he raised his hand up; he's going to spike it...or let the ball hit his head.

"Ow!" Kitt yelled as the ball bounced off his head and down on the floor. McCracken blew his whistle and yelled, "Llamas win!" "Yes!" Karima cheered. "I think have someone to thank for our first victory," Kellyn said as him and the others grinned at me. He's right! "Yeah! Cosmo is our leader after all," I said while smiling. Wait, why are their grins looking more creepy?

_"Attention everyone"_ Principal Lamont announced._ "It is now time to announce our six dancers for the performance of Gee by Girl's Generation."_

"I knew it was Gee!" Kitt yelled happily.

_"The lucky six girls are...Karrie Hajime, Krystal Heymins, Kitty Midorikawa, Daria Ninomiya, Heloise Obinata, and Karima Sen. Please report to the office. That's all."_

"OMG, this is so exciting!" I cheered. "Congratulations. I can't wait to see you dance Krystal," Kellyn said while smiling. This made Krystal blush and said, "T-thank you." I swear to Arceus, they are so cute together! "I-I'm glad you got chosen Karrie," Keith said while hiding his blush. "Thanks. I'll do my best!" Karrie said while smiling (which made Keith's blush red).

"Da*n it! Why do I have to dance to such a girly song?!" Karima yelled. "Don't worry Kari. You'll look great," Kitt teased. "And it'll look cute." Cosmo said while giving her a thumbs up.

**In the office...**

"Congradulations on being chosen. It is a great honnor, especially since you six seem to be the eye catchers," Lamont said. "Thanks so much Mr. Lamont. It is such an honor!" Daria squealed. "Who are the three girls joining us? Are they professional dancers?" Heloise asked excitingly. "They'll be here tommorow, which is your first rehersal night. It will start at 6:00 PM to 6:30 PM. Make sure to behave ok?" Mr. Lamont said.

After we agreed, we all got dismissed. I immediately opened the door and I walked up to realise my face just got three inches away from Amin's. My face immediately went read and backed up. Holy crap! That was embarrassing! "I-I am so sorry!" I said. "I-it's ok..." Amin said as he blushed as well. I think his face is more red than mine!

"S-so you're going to be dancing?" Amin asked nervously. "Yep. I'm really excited." I said while smiling. I also felt my blush going away, but Amin's blush wasn't gone. I walked closer to him and asked, "Are you ok?" Amin suddenly looked scared, and pushed me away while he ran away.

"Are you ok Kitty? Why did Amin push you?" Krystal asked concerned. "I don't know. I must've done something, but what?" I asked. "I'm sure Amin didn't mean to. Anyways, let's try to focus on the dancing. It is important," Heloise explained. Oh yeah. Ok, I need to worry about the Gee performance, the Olympics, and school. This should be exciting.

**Me: Sorry for all the short chapters! This is so unlike me Xo!**

**Karima: Anyways, we are going to need three temporary female OCs. We will need you to fill out the following:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Girls They'll Enjoy Teaching (a.k.a. Possible Friends):**

**Any Other Important Info:**

**Daria: We'll need three girls that Kitty-Kat will choose. We apologize if your OC hasn't been chosen :D**

**Heloise: Kitty only owns her OCs and would encourage you to review and submit an OC or two ^ ^**

**Me: See you soon! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: The results are in, and the following OCs guest staring are...**

**1) Skyala Ann Flex**

**2) Teah**

**3) Elise Howard**

**Me: Now that we have all of the girls, we will not be accepting anymore OCs ^ ^. And I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! Please don't be angry :(**

**To PrincessOfDestiny14: Thank you very much for reviewing. :D**

**To pokelover0ash: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**To RangerTakara: Thank you for reviewing. ^ ^ (Kitt: I didn't do anything...except threaten him A LITTLE ^ ^. Amin: *sarcasm* Yeah, a little. I didn't mean to push Kitten. She just got too close. That's all...)**

**To Pokemon Lover: Lol, Amin's creepy smile might be spreading XD. Thanks for the review ^ ^.**

**Heloise: Friendly Kitty owns nothing except for her OCs ^ ^**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V.**

Today's our first practice day on the Girl's Generation dance routine. Our designated practice area is in that practice room I went into to on my first day at this school. I had to capture a Pikachu and the Kaplan guy was really funny with his "Team School" act. "Where are they?! I won't dance if they're going to be lazy!" Karima complained.

"Does that mean you're willing to participate Karima?" Heloise asked. "Well I might as well. Otherwise Girly would take over," Karima explained. "Hey! I'm not all that girly!" Rhythmi argued. "Why are you here Rhythm?" Daria asked. "I thought I come and support you. I bet all the boys will go head over heels in love with you!" Rhythmi squealed.

"That could happen."

All of our eyes were all focused on the three pretty girls standing in front of the door. The first girl on the left smiling gently looked to be about sixteen years old like Krystal. She was pretty short to me (I was about five feet and something inches) and had had strawberry blonde hair accessorized by a daisy hairpin. She also wore a simple pink blouse and jeans.

"What's wrong girls? Cat got your toung?" the girl, no woman asked teasingly. She was the tallest in the entire room. She had blue eyes and dark brown (not as dark as mine) wavy hair that reached her waist (did I mention she also had curves? I thought I had decent curves until I saw hers!). She also wore a pretty white dress right above the knees with a short white jacket on (and high heels). She also wore many cute bracelets and had some white sunglasses on her head.

"Well anyways, I think we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Elise Howard, fifteen years old." the right girl named Elise explained softly. She also had blue eyes and brown hair, except her hair was curly and at the shoulders. She wore a white shirt with light blue shorts and a head band that resembles Haruhi Suzumiya's.

"Next, I'm Skyala Ann Flex, sixteen years old. You can just call me Skyala," the blonde, Skyala, introduced. "Finally, I'm Teah, twenty four years old. Nice to meet you," the women named Teah said.

Next, all of us girls introduced ourselves. We all said our full names, age, and some random fact about ourselves. "And who are you? You're not part of the group but we can always have helpers," Elise asked politely to Rhythmi. "I'm Rhythmi Bito. Age 15," Rhythmi introduced.

"Anyways, now that we're all here. Let's start by assigning groups. I'll be judging you by voice and personality. So do your best and be yourself," Teah explained. "Hey, we're in charge too you know, " Skyala explained. "We should also be able to judge too Teah," Elise explained. "I know, but I just love being the leader," Teah explained.

So for today, we practiced some vocal excersizing and got put into two groups. Since we were all girls, we would be separated in two singing groups. The sopranos (girls with high voices) and altos (girls with low voices). Daria, Heloise, Karrie, and Elise were put into full sopranos; Teah, Karima, and Skyala were put into full altos; and me and Krystal were put into the middle (Krystal was soprano-ish and I was alto-ish).

"Excellent! Now we have nine members in Girl's Generation, and we already decided roles you'll be singing," Skyala explained. Elise then gave out the list. Her, Teah, and Skyala were Seohyun, Sooyoung, and Tiffany. Daria, Heloise, and Karrie were Sunny, Hyoyeon, and Yuri. Finally, Karima, Krystal, and I were Yoona, Taeyeon, and Jessica.

"Why am I the tsundere?" I asked. "Well you do have that tsun personality," Heloise explained. "I-i do not!" I argued. Seriously, I don't have a tsundere personality! If it's any of my friends, it would be my friend Raven Usui! "Aw! Kitty Mitten's blushing!" Krystal giggled. "Good job with the choices Eli!" Daria said. "E-eli?" Elise asked.

**OOO**

We finally finished our rehearsals, and I'll admit it. It was a lot of fun. "Kitty! How was practice?" Kitt asked as he ran up to me. "Oh it was pretty fun. The three girls that are teaching us are very nice. One is actually a Poke Stylist," I explained. "Wow! That's so cool!" Kitt said.

"Y-yo."

Kitt and I heard a familiar voice come to us and that was Amin. "Sorry about yesterday. I-i got nervous," Amin said while blushing slightly. Oh yeah, he kind of pushed me that one time. "What happened yesterday?" Kitt asked suspiciously. "Don't worry about it Kitt. It's not anything serious," I explained.

"Oh yeah. Did you hear about the news! Isaac's going to confess to Rhythmi," Kitt said, forgetting about what happened. "Wait. That Einstein dude? No way it's gonna work," Amin said. "OMA!" A female voice squealed. Rhythmi immediately ran to us and said, "Guess what? Me and Isaac are finally a couple! Kya! This is the best day ever! Now I need to pair up some more people!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Congratulations Rhythmi. I'm happy for you," I said. I'm serious. I kind of thought Rhythmi and Isaac would be a cute couple. I wonder what couple is next? I so hope it's Daria and my brother! They were destined to be together!

"The first couple I'm gonna set up are Cosmo and Heloise. They so~ love each other!" Rhythmi explained. "Good luck," Amin said. "Yeah..." Kitt muttered.

**OOO**

Now we were in PE. The next game was touch football (it's basically like football, except you touch the person with two hands). Right now, we were supposed to be changing back, but none of us had made a point, so we're stuck playing. This really sucks! I hate football!

Right now, Karima was going to kick the football. Karima smirked and kicked the football high in the far distance. "That's mine!" Karrie yelled as she caught it. "After Karrie!" Karima yelled as she ran north and we followed along. Karrie was holding on to the ball as she ran forward.

As Keith was running behind her, he saw Cosmo about to get her! "Karrie! Left throw!" Keith yelled. Karrie immediately threw the ball to the left only to be accidentally tackled by Cosmo! "Karrie!" Keith yelled in panic.

**Keith P.O.V**

Grr! Stupid Cosmo! Even I know to be gentle with a lady! I ran up to the two and only helped Karrie up (since Cosmo started it). "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about the game," Karrie apologized. I smiled. D'aww! She's so cute when she's sorry- wait did I just call Karrie cute?

We looked at the football still up in the air and...it landed into Kitt's arms! "Kitt! Run straight and do not get caught! Run man!" I yelled. Kitt nodded and held on the the ball while running straight. I motioned all of the others to go block someone. Karrie blocked Cosmo, Krystal blocked Kellyn (lol, they make a cute couple) and I scared everyone. So far, Kitt was doing great until Kellyn was catching up to Kitt!

**Krystal P.O.V**

Oh no! Kellyn's catching up! I need to do something! "Ow!" I suddenly yelled. Kellyn stopped and looked at me. Oh no, I feel myself blushing again. Wait, he's coming my way! He must think I'm hurt! Think Krystal think! "Krystal are you ok?" Kellyn asked concerned. "Uh...I think my ankle bone snapped. It really hurts," I lied. Darn it I feel so guilty!

"Touchdown to Alpacas! They win!" McCracken yelled. Keith, Karrie, and Kitt were cheering and jumping up and down. "I'm sorry. You guys lost because of me," I said. Kellyn actually ended up chuckling and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok...right?"

"Yeah..." I said. "Krysty! Come and celebrate! You helped us win!" Kitt yelled. And will he stop calling me Krysty already. "I think you better go. Congratulations," Kellyn said to me. I smiled, and nodded before going over to my team.

**Kellyn P.O.V.**

Heh. I didn't know Krystal had it in her. Very cute. "Thank you Krysty for making me feel proud!" Kitt yelled. "As a reward, receive my awesome hug!" Must. Not. Kill. Kitt. Must. Not. Kill. Kitt.

**Me: And that's it! The ending was based off when I finally caught a football during our football season at PE (except I didn't run far and ended up running into someone (to make things worse, the team was all boys -_-). But it was a proud moment! :D**

**Kitt: *still hugging Krystal* Thank you Krsyty X3!**

**Krystal: Let go Kitt! And quit calling me Krysty DX!**

**Kellyn: *death aura***

**Karrie: Anyways! Kitty only owns her OCs in this story! :D **

**Keith: Make sure to review if you'd like another update! 8D**

**Question of the Day: What is your current proudest moment ever?**


	17. Special Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! Since it's October, I decided to have a random Halloween special based off of my experience in a 'Haunted Forest Maze' :D**

**I am never the fan of horror, but my dad kinda made me go in there, so I ended up having a very eventful night. And what better way to do is to write about it! :D **

**To RangerTakara: Lol, I had straight A's, until one of my classes grades went down. We were doing a project (which is supposed to be a HUGE part of my grade) and we HAD to be in groups, which had me ended up in a group where I was the only responsible one, and we never finished. Thankfully, it was a decent score. But enough about that. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**To pokelover0ash: Lol, poor boys. Teah sure is the mischevious one ;3. Thank you for the review! :D**

**Me: Now, I only own my OCs. This is also going to be a little later in the past, and will be in Amin's P.O.V :D**

**OOO**

_~Halloween Night; Amin P.O.V~_**  
**

Sup. This is Amin. And today is Halloween. One of my favorite holidays of the year. At the academy, there's going to be a Haunted Maze that students go in and pee their pants. I heard it's going to be scary, so I'll be checking it out. "Hey Amin. Are you doing anything for Halloween?" Kitten asked. Looks like she has her hair in pigtails again. My favorite hairstyle...what? I-i like her ok? Kitt knows, so he kinda doesn't like me right now.

"I'm going to the Haunted Maze attraction here. It sounds sweet," I explained. "By yourself?" Kitten asked concerned. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked. "W-well. W-what would happen if you were to go by yourself? Wouldn't it be scary?" Kitten asked. I smirked. This will be the perfect plan. "Then how about you come with me?" I asked.

I can tell Kitten regretted saying that. Her grin started getting wiggly, also getting a little forced. Kitten also started to tremble in fear. "Um...I don't think I could. I uh...have lots of homework!" Kitten exclaimed. "We aren't supposed to have homework today," I said. "I refuse to let you take Kitty!" I heard a very annoying voice yell. Yep. You guessed it. Kitt.

"Not only will I refuse to let Kitty go with someone like you, but she will also get very traumatized after this event," Kitt explained. "I'll make sure she isn't. Besides, it's not like we're gonna die or anything. Right Kitte-" I could tell Kitten is pretty freaked out. She has been shaking nonstop. And it's 85 degrees inside! "I-I guess it won't be that bad..." Kitten mumbled.

_Later..._

"Beware young children. Beware!" Rhythmi yelled as me and Kitten walked in the Haunted Maze (she was dressed up as an old hag). Well, more like me walking in with a kitten grabbing ahold of my arm. B-but...I don't mind at all. "Don't worry Kitten. This is just for the sake of Halloween," I told her. "I-I know..." Kitten mumbled.

"Then let go of my arm."

"No thanks."

So far, things went smoothly. Kitten would scream, but would get over it easily...until we first got lost. "A-amin, are we going in the right direction?" Kitten asked nervously. "Yeah. Don't worry about it," I told her. Soon, we ended up walking into a strange place where baby stuff was hanging from up above.

"Excuse me!"

Kitten and I turned and found Karrie with her hair down dressed up as a creepy little five year old. "I lost my cute little baby, do you know where she is?" Karrie asked with a shrill voice and widened eyes. "Nope. I'm sorry. We haven't seen a baby," I said. "Wait! Your friend has pigtails! She can play with me!" Karrie yelled as she slowly followed us. She was getting close to Kitten as she played with her hair.

"Sorry, I can't," Kitten said as she motioned me to move on. After a few more minutes, Kitten and I were walking and holy crap what is that?! This weird grassy camouflage thing just cartwheels in front of us out of nowhere! What the he**! "Aw, it looks friendly," Kitten said. "What the heck! It's too friend- holy crap it stood up!" I immediately grabbed Kitten's hand and dragged her away. Great! It's following us!

After finally getting away from whatever that was, we were surrounded by Keith, Kellyn, and Isaac dressed up as clowns. None of us were scared of clowns, but they sure looked creepy. "A-amin..." Kitten mumbled as she really started grabbing my arm.

"Ow, Kitty. Let go. You're hurting my arm," I said. "Well once you have just went through a trailer with a man banging a woman's head on the wall, you get pretty good feeling that you should hang on to the person next to you!" Kitty snapped. By the way, in case you were wondering, that was Cosmo and Heloise who acted that out.

"Hey you two. I recommend you go to the left," Kellyn said to us as he pointed to the weird thing giving us two path. I dragged Kitty to the left and there was Karima...dressed up as a clown...while carrying a chainsaw (it was fake of course). "No wait! Your right!" Keith yelled! Kitty immediately pulled my arm to the right and there she was again!

For a while, Kellyn and Keith kept yelling left and right until Kitty couldn't take it anymore and literally dragged me out of the exit screaming at the top of her lungs. When we made it out of there, we started catching out breath as Kitt came running over. "Kitty are you ok!?" Kitt asked worryingly. Out of nowhere...Kitty started laughing nonstop.

"See, I told you that was a bad idea! Kitty will get traumatized, adrenaline will start taking over, and then she'll laugh uncontrollably in result!" Kitt yelled. No wonder my arm hurts. Kitten's never this strong, plus I think she gave me a bruise. "C'mon Kitty. Let's go get some drinks and we'll watch a funny movie," Kitt said as he brought Kitty with him to wherever he was going.

Haunted Halloween places...never take Kitten there. Ever.

**Me: Well that was fun. Some of the events saw were true. A crazy girl wanting to play with me, a chainsaw armed clown, a trailer with an abusive man, and a weird thingy (I seriously thought it wasn't scary, but my dad thought so XD).**

**Anyways, I hope all of you have a good Halloween (if you celebrate Halloween that is) and I only own my OCs. Make sure to review if you want an update. Now for a choice of two questions or both :D**

**1) Do you have any scary Halloween experiences?**

**2) Who do you think was the weird thingy that Amin was afraid of (this will be important later on ;3)?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Me: Finally! Another chapter! :D**

**To pokelover0ash: Wow, the first time I went to a haunted house, I was in first grade, and I ended up running away from my parents and cried in front of my first grade teacher (it was in a random neighborhood and she just happened to be there XP)**

**To RangerTakara: I felt like I would've, but I just ended up having more strength and insomnia :D**

**Kitt: And she actually did laugh in the end in real life. It was creepy and ended up with a dry throat from laughing and screaming :3**

**Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Me: Now let's get back to the chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: Friendly Kitty only owns her OCs.**

**OOO**

**Kitty P.O.V**

This is our third game in the olympics. Dodgeball! This is my favorite game since I don't get noticed alot...until now!

"Eep!" I dodged the ball Keith threw at the right. Everyone on my side got out, so I'm the only person in my team. I'm surprisingly surviving as they constantly throw almost all the balls at me. I picked up a ball and began throwing at random directions. I got Kitt and Krystal. I just need to dodge the Keith&Karrie Duo.

"Kitty! Behind you!" Karrie yelled.

I turned around and it was just Karima, Cosmo, and Kellyn motioning me not to turn away...oh boy.

At cue, I felt a strong ball hit me and fell down. Making Team Alpaca win. I feel very disappointed.

**OOO**

"Don't worry Kitty, it's not your fault," Finian said, trying his best to cheer me up. Finn is a pretty sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with him. Wait, is Karima his girlfriend? I can tell they've known each other for a while, but I've never bothered to think about that until now.

"Thank you Finn. May I ask you something?" Finn nodded. "How long have you known Karima?" Finn smiled.

"Karima and I have known each other through family. My dad was friends with her dad, and so we would play with each other. As we grew up, I was the main target for bullies, and Karima would always protect me, plus she was taller than me; that's why I call her 'Big Sister'," he explained. This is so cute! It's like in shoujo manga! Except this is less cliché!

"Say Finn, do you have any...feelings for Karima?" I asked.

Finn stopped smiling. "I'm not sure, I've always saw Karima as my big sister. Besides, even if I did, she probably wouldn't feel the same." Urgh! I'm sure she will! Karima may be the most tomboyish girl, but I'm pretty sure she'd have SOME femininity!

"Kitty! We have an emergency meeting! We have to go right away!" I turned around and saw Karima. I nodded, said good bye to Finn, and walked away with Karima. Time to get a new perspective.

"Hey Karima, do you like Finn?" Karima stopped walking. She didn't say a work. All she did was stand there with blush as pink as her hair appearing on her face.

"W-what makes you think that?" Karima asked. I smirked, that's an obvious sign yelling, 'YES!'.

"No reason, now let's go," I said dragging her away.

**OOO**

****"I have very bad news everyone. The Gee performance has been automatically cancelled," Elise explained sadly. Everyone began mumbling in shock. I can understand. We worked so hard on singing the parts, dancing our hearts out, and wearing the slightly revealing Santa Girl Outfits (courtesy of Teah) as we did the first two things at the same time!

"But we worked so hard doing this! And they tell us two weeks before the performance too!" Daria complained.

"I understand what you're feeling Daria, but there is a catch!" Skyala explained, stopping everyone's mumbling.

"Mr. Lamont decided that it would be more good for all of us to come up with a performance ourselves. If we could come up with something else by Mr. Lamont's approval, we can still do some kind of performance!" Teah explained happily. Everyone started getting more excited about this idea. "Now, does anyone have some ideas?"

"We can act out A Very Potter Musical," Heloise recommended. We all talked about it, but was rejected since not only is that too time taking, but we don't have the right to do that.

"How about a comedy sketch?" Karrie suggested. That idea was also rejected since Rhythmi would have to be the script writer. And no offense, but Rhythmi's humor is as hilarious as an old man's.

"An opera?" Krystal asked. It was immediately rejected before everyone else's ideas were rejected. "All right Kitty Mittens. Since you're the last one to speak. Whatever idea it is. We'll go with it," Krystal explained. I thought about for a few seconds, then came up with an idea.

"How about we keep the singing and dancing performance, accept it can be one of AKB48's songs," I suggested.

"Kitty are you nuts? Though AKB48 is a good girl group, they have like, twenty something members! We only have nine! How are we suppossed to perform their songs with only NINE PEOPLE?!" Rhythmi asked, slightly stressed.

"Don't underestimate the power of AKB48!" I yelled. Hey, they're my favorite J-Pop group ever. I know we can do this!

"AKB48 was famous enough to have TWO manga serieses based off of them. One of them, now an anime, is called AKB0048. As I recalled, there were about NINE girls who were chosen as the new version of AKB48! And if they can sucessfully carry on the idolic music with nine girls, so can we. We'll dance and sing to one of their songs, Hey Girl! Do you agree with me?"

I took some breaths after giving off the very long speech. They can probably guess I'm a big fan.

"I-I say we go with that idea. AKB48 will be pretty interesting to do," Elise said. Sooner or later, everyone else began agreeing. I feel like I just made a difference or something. All I did was make a ramble on how much of a fan I was. I guess fangirlism really does cause good things.

Thankfully, Lamont agreed and so we have to practice even more. So much that we'll have to miss P.E. Hurray!

**OOO**

****We finally ended the meeting, and Heloise suddenly spoke up.

"Ladies, I have great news. Me and Cosmo...have just began dating!" We all cheered and clapped. It's about time! It was totally obvious that they liked each other! And I bet all of my savings that it was all thanks to Rhythmi. "It's all thanks to Rhythmi for setting me and Cosmo up together," Heloise explained. I knew it.

I looked at Rhythmi who was gleaming with pride. I walked up to her and asked, "So who's going to be next Ms. Cupid?"

"It's going to be Krystal and Kellyn of course," Rhythmi giggled.

"But why? It's not like I'm disagreeing with you, but why them first?" I asked.

"It's obvious really. If I set up Keith and Karrie up first, Kellyn's overprotective mode will be taking over, which will be a disadvantage. So if I set him up with Krystal first, he won't be as concerned," Rhythmi explained. Wow, she sure knows her tactics.

"Whatever you say Rhythmi," I said. Not only do we have two of our female friends dating two of our male friends, but now we have to work extra hard! This should be interesting.

**Me: Meh, not my best chapter, but it's decent. I'm sorry to those of you so excited about Gee. After I began listening to AKB48, I've gotten hooked. If you're interested, I reccomend listening to the following songs: Heavy Rotation, Baby Baby Baby, Aitakatta, Shoujotachi Yo, and Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru (don't watch the music videos for the first two songs if you're innocent and/or immature).**

**And since life's wanting me to be busy, I won't be updating a lot. Plus, I finally have a FictionPress account by the name of Sachiyo Midorikawa. I haven't published anything yet, but I'll let you know if I do. But overall, please be patient. Because I do not work well under pressure.**

**Anyways, I only own my OCs and would appreciate a review in exchange for an update. Since I don't know what to ask about this chapter, this will be a random question. **

**Random Question: Throughout the entire fanfiction, which character can you relate to the most and why?**


	19. Final Chapter

**Me: Hello everyone. I'm back! Sorry for the wait!**

**To RangerTakara: I'm sorry. This is what happens when you're wishy-washy. Please don't be upset :(.**

**To pokelover0ash: Yeah, since it's getting close to Christmas, I thought it would be pretty interesting :P**

**Me: Though this might seemed rushed, this will be the final chapter for this fanfiction. Thank you very much for supporting this fanfiction. There MIGHT be a sequel for this, but I'm still thinking about it. But enough chit chat. Let's get to the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Friendly Kitty only owns her OCs. Enjoy! ^w^**

**For english lyrics: url?q= watch%3Fv%3DwuYDmar4EN8&sa=U&ei=Td66UICvOYrPigKq7IHoDg&ved=0CCQQtwIwBQ&sig2=2C_zZeGZqiA2klXB50X7uA&usg=AFQjCNHmwCPLuYMpHuvNzTfybCHM smdyPA**

**OOO**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was finally the day. The last day of school The day of the performance. The day everyone begins their careers.

"Congratulations everybody. All of you have done so well to be what you wanted to be, and now your hard work is finally paying off. You will all be sent to either Fiore, Almia, or Oblivia to begin your new life." Mr. Lamont announce proudly.

Everyone's faces beamed with excitement and pride. They couldn't wait to see how their future was going to be. Even Amin looked excited. Ms. April went to the middle of the stage and spoke.

"I'm very proud of all of you. I wish you the best of luck. To end this off, I'd like my best student, Kitty Midorikawa, to give us our final words before we begin your special performance." Ms. April winked after speaking. Kitty began to blush. She didn't feel like going up there. Especially since she was wearing her Santa girl outfit.

Like a normal Santa girl outfit, it was red with white fluff on some parts. Kitty's was a red sleeves less top with white fur tracing the top and bottom. She also wore a red skirt an inch above the knees. The outfit also came with a cute Santa hat and red boots under the knees.

"Get up there!" Kitt whispered as he pushed his sister stage. Kitty's face began to blush as red as her outfit. She coughed and took a deep breath.

"I-" As soon as she began, a roar came from the basement. Mr. Kincaid began to go downstairs to see what was happening. A few seconds later, he ran out of the basement as two large Tangrowth followed behind. They seemed to be very agitated.

"We'll handle this!" Karrie and Keith yelled as they began taking out their stylers from the pockets. Karrie was also wearing a Santa outfit, except her top was a tank top and her boots were shorter than Kitty's.

They prepared their stylers and yelled, "Capture on!" They began twirling their stylers as the Tangrowth were trying to resist. After a minute, they successfully captured them. Everyone cheered for the two brave rangers. They both looked at each other and gleamed with pride.

OOO

After everyone had settled down. It was time for Kitty's announcement.

"U-uh...like all of you, I'm really glad to be graduating. It's been an interesting experience, and I'm glad it's all going to be paying off. I hope all of you have a good future and congrats to Team Alapaca for winning the olympics in P.E. Hang in there and be brave!" Kitty said. People began clapping and Kitty began to release some air in relief. Kitty had a problem when talking to the public, and that was to breathe.

After the applause, the rest of the girls began to run up on stage. Ninety eight percent of the boys began to drool as the saw the girls in their beautiful Santa girl outfits. Some were worn with skirts, different lengthen boots, and Karima's outfit had short shorts. Though it wasn't girly, Karima couldn't help but feel embarrassed. But to her, this was better then Teah telling Finian about her crush.

The girls began to smile and began their performance as soon as the music played.

_sora ni chira batta hoshi no_

_dore ga ichiban ni_

_kagayaku no darou?_

_kikaretemo  
dare mo kitto kotaerarenai  
kurayami no saki ni_

_koko kara mienai hikaru ga aru_

SUTEEJI no katatsumi de  
mogaki tsudukeru  
kuyashisa ya munashisa mo  
seishun no toki

shoujotachi yo  
mou sugu yoake ga kuru  
yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru  
WOW WOW  
shoujotachi yo  
nani mo akirameru na

_kanashii koto nanka subete sutete  
zenryoku de  
zenryoku de  
hashirunda!_

hito no me ni fureru hoshi to  
kizukarenai hoshi  
soko ni wa douiu sa ga aru no?  
hikari todokanai kurai ni  
hanarete iru to ka  
kumo no seida to ka  
jiyuu ga hoshii

omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga  
modokashiku fuan nara  
senaka wo osou

nayami nagara  
itsushika tsuyoku nareru  
kyou no namida wa ashita no chikara sa

_WOW WOW  
nayami nagara  
mae e arukidase yo  
tachitomattara soko de owaru  
ganbatte  
ganbatte  
shinjirunda_

_shoujotachi yo  
mou sugu yoake ga kuru  
yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru  
WOW WOW  
shoujotachi yo  
nani mo akirameru na  
kanashii koto nanka subete sutete  
zenryoku de  
zenryoku de  
hashirunda!_


End file.
